Love Me
by Devil-Babe-911
Summary: YYHIY KurKag Kurama has never had any problem finding a girlfriend, but what about finding love. More or Less, what happens when love stumbles in front of his car bleeding. When he saves a girl from dieing. Good things and bad start to come into play. R
1. The Note

_**Love Me!**_

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! Trust me if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction on the web… actually, wait, yes I would. Crossovers ROCK!!!**

_Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Youko'_

'_**Hiei'**_

**Scene Change**

**THE NOTE**

A fifteen year old boy with shoulder length layered red hair laid on his bed; his deep green eyes stared up at his bedroom sealing. He lifted his left hand up as he read over a letter his grandfather had given him; he told him that it was written by his grandmother back in 1923. His grandfather had told him that he kept it with him in his coat. Taking the letter out of his coat only to show it to me, laying his hand back down as he thought back to what his grandfather said.

_Flashback_

_An Eighty year old looking man sat in an equally old looking chair as he stared out the window, turning his head he put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a letter, handing it to me before turning to look out the window again. I looked down at the letter in my hand as I opened it and read the neat writing. I looked back at my grandfather, confusion clearly showing in my eyes._

"_Boy you might not understand, but a long, long time ago. Your grandma's daddy didn't like me none, but I loved your grandma so." I he spoke I could see the soft smile playing on his lips as he remembered his past, I could clearly see the love in his eyes that he felt for my grandmother. "We had this crazy plain to meet, and runaway together. Get married in the first town we came to, and live forever. But nailed to the tree where we were supposed to meet instead, I found this letter, and this is what it said."_

_End Flashback_

He lifted his hand once more and began to read the words out loud to himself.

"If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through, I don't know how long I'll be. But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see. And between now and then till I see you again. I'll be loving you. Love, Me."

"Kurama, dear, it's time to go." A young woman in her mid thirties said as she came into her son's room wearing a knee length black dress.

I wore a black tux, nothing special, just the normal. I sat up straight on my bed and stretched slightly, note still in my hand. I stood and headed out of my room closing the door behind me. My mother and I locked the house before getting in the car and heading off to the cemetery. I looked back down at the note in my hand.

I had read those words just hours before my grandmother passed away. In the doorway of the church, where me and my grandfather stopped to pray.

_Flashback_

_My grandfather and I were sitting in the chairs in the church praying hall. My grandmother's casket lay in the front of the room as we soon made our way up to her to pray. I don't think that I have ever seen my grandfather cry in all my fifteen years. But as he said these words to her, his eyes filled up with tears._

"_If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through, I don't know how long I'll be. But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see. And between now and then till I see you again. I'll be loving you. Love, Me."_

_End Flashback_

The car pulled up to the cemetery and stepped out of the car. My mother was immediately pulled into a crowed of her family as I made my way to grandfather. He was looking down at the casket. It was almost time to lower her into the ground. Everyone started to gather, and the priest gave his words of condolence after reading most of his speech from the book that lay within his hands. When the priest finished speaking they lowered the casket and said the goodbyes. My mother called me and as I turned away from my grandfather I heard him whisper.

"Between now and then, till I see you again. I'll be loving you. Love, Me."

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD CHAPTER ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK. DEPENDING ON HOW MANY TIMES MY STORY IS VIEWED. I WILL NOT CONTINUE TO WRITE A STORY THAT GETS NO HITS.**


	2. Helping, Healing, Hiei

_**Love Me!**_

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! SEE FIRST CHAPTER!!!**

_Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Youko'_

'_**Hiei'**_

**Scene Change**

**Helping, Healing, Hiei.**

Kurama's POV

It's been three years since my grandmother's funeral. I'm now in my senor year at Sarayashiki High School, I'll be graduating in two months. Heading home with the headlights on, the rain was hitting my car windows making it hard for me to see.

I started to go a little faster when I see something roll onto the road I was driving on. I swerve to the side missing it by an inch, as I get out of my car to see what it is I hear voices getting closer, looking over I see it's a body, I can't tell right now if it's a boy or a girl, but I do see the blood on their arms. Picking the person up I can feel them breathing which is a good sign to me. **BANG! **My head shot up as a bullet grazed my arm, causing me to almost drop the person in my arms. Quickly I place them in my passenger seat, getting into the driver seat I take off around the area, not heading straight home. Finally after hearing the person start whimpering I headed home. Taking the bloody person into my one room apartment, finally in the light I could see that it was a girl. I laid her down on my couch, and left to get some warm water a rag and some antiseptics.

As I came back I noticed that my floor was already developing a small puddle of blood from the arm that had been hanging off the couch. Carefully I set her into a sitting position so that I could take her shirt off when suddenly a hand stopped me causing me to jump slightly.

Normal POV

He looked down to see a pair of deep blue eye's staring back at him, he could see the fear in her eye's.

He didn't want to scare her. That was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"May I ask your name?" Kurama asked gently.

"_Kagome, where am I? Who are you? Are you going to try and kill me to?"_ She started to go on a rampage with questions. Placing a finger to her lips to quiet her down, he closed his eyes then opened them.

"Your in my apartment, my name is Shuichi Minamino but everyone calls me Kurama, and no I am not going to try and kill you." With all that said he removed his finger from her lips.

"Now can you stand?" He asked?

Not quite sure herself if she could stand she tried, and fell down from loss of blood, trying once more she succeeded.

Kurama took her hand and led her through his apartment, which to her surprise was actually clean. He stopped at a door and told her to wait for a second as he took off running. A few seconds latter he came back with a large T-Shirt and a pair of shorts. He handed them to me and led me through the door which turned out to be a bathroom.

"If you need anything feel free to call, also anything in here that you need you can use."

"_Thank you." _Kagome said with a smile. Her long waist length raven black hair clung to her face, mud was on her clothes from falling and rolling into the street, and lets not forget the blood…

"**THE BLOOD!"** Kurama shouted causing the girl to jump back a little. "You clean your wounds, I'm gonna go clean my car before some passer bier claims that I killed someone. I'll be right back." With that he took off with the water and rag from earlier and left to clean his car, the girl just stood trying to figure out what happened. Finally understanding she turned the faucet on luke-warm not wanting hurt herself more then necessary. She undressed her self as she took a look in the mirror; a large but not deep gash was running down her left arm, a bullet had pierced her right shoulder, a few bruises and scratches from running through the forest then tripping over that rock which caused her to tumble down the hill onto the road. She turned the faucet off and stepped into the water. Grabbing a sponge that was near by she lathered it with soap a gently started to wash herself.

She thought back to the boy Shuichi. His red hair was almost as long as hers. His green eyes were beautiful and sincere. He was tall and lean, feminine kind of, but still held muscles just not bulky. All in all, he was beautiful.

She finished cleaning all the mud and blood off her body and washed her hair. Unplugging the drain she grabbed the towel off the hook on the wall and dried herself. Hanging the towel back up she got dressed in the shirt that was to be for her, and the shorts that were stretchy so they ended up fitting her fine. She left three of the top buttons of the long sleeved shit undone; the sleeves themselves went passed her hands, giving her that childish look. She brushed her hair and dried it with the blow dryer running the brush through her hair one more time she picked up her clothes and folded them, placing them to the side.

When she came out of the bathroom Kurama was cleaning his own wound. Kagome walked up to him and got on her knee's where she took the pliers from him and told him to hold still. She placed her hand over the wound so that he couldn't see what was happening then pushed the pliers into the wound pulling the bullet out. Oddly he didn't feel anything but a warm feeling around his arm. He had never been shot before but he knew that it should have hurt a lot more then that.

He was about to question her about it when he heard the doorbell.

"I'll be right back." He left when she nodded.

Kagome listened when she heard voices.

"Guys, what are you doing here." Kurama asked

"It's been two years and you ask, 'what are we doing here'?"

"Sorry Yusuke, I just wasn't expecting you." Kurama said truthfully.

Kagome stood up and peeked around the corner of the living room. She could see three people standing around Kurama as he talked. The tallest of the three, including Kurama, had orange/red hair in an Elvis like do, he wore a blue t-shirt and black pants with teeny shoes. The one next to him had black hair slicked back, and wore white t-shirt, a button up sway shirt that he left unbuttoned, a pair of blue jeans and teeny shoes. And finally the last one had hair that defied all laws of gravity that was black and white; he wore a black shirt tucked into his black pants with black boots and a white bandana tied on around his forehead. She could feel this dark energy coming from behind the bandana and was about to go back when she caught part of the conversation.

"The toddler wants us to meet up with Genkai." Kagome gasped and suddenly all heads turned towards her. Hiei was the first to her with his sword that she hadn't noticed earlier, held against her neck.

"**HIEI PUT HER DOWN!" **Kurama shouted his command, causing his friends to stare at him in shock, never have they heard him so mad.

"Hn." Hiei said removing his sword looking down at Kagome as she slid to the floor in shock. He went to put his hand in front of her when a pink barrier pushed him back and she pulled her knees into her and held her self tightly as she silently cried. Everyone stared at her in concern and disbelief. Hiei felt a bit annoyed and a slight tinge of guilt but didn't show it. He merely picked himself up off the floor and tried to touch the barrier only to have it burn him. Kuwabara made his Dimensional Blade and tried to cut the barrier which only got stronger with every slash. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked to see Kurama standing there. Kuwabara pulled his energy back and moved out of the way.

"Kagome?" She looked up at the sound of Kurama's voice, he kneeled in front of her placing his hand in his hair he pulled out a red rose and held it in front of her. She placed the barrier down slowly and held her hand out to receive the rose, he handed it to her right as she pulled all her energy back inside of herself. She held the rose up to examine it, never taking notice of Kurama taking her hand and leading her into the living room with the others following. He pulled her into his lap where she curled up, wincing at the pain in her right shoulder. She moved out of his lap as the others took a seat except for Hiei who leaned against the wall, all eyes were still watching.

Kagome sat on the couch where the pliers were and unbuttoned two more buttons on the shirt, the guy's eyes widening a little, even Hiei and Kurama who were experts at hiding their emotions. Kagome placed the pliers inside the wound and pulled the bullet that had made itself a home in her shoulder. A light shade of pink surrounded her as the wounds on her body healed as well as Kurama's. When she finished she passed out almost hitting the floor was it not for Hiei. He wasn't sure why but he felt obliged to protect her. He placed her on the couch next to Kurama before walking back to his spot on the wall when he noticed a glowing on his hand.

"Hiei, your hand is glowing." Kuwabara said.

"Your as bright as always, aren't you Kuwabara?" Yusuke said with a grin on his face.

"I'm always bright."

"No need to pretend, Idiot." Hiei said as his wound disappeared not even leaving behind a scar that should have been there.

"Watch it shrimp, at least I've grown a couple inches. Oh my bad, you have grown, half an inch." Hiei was clearly thinking of ways to kill Kuwabara painfully.

"Guys, it's…" Kurama looked at his watch. "four in the morning. Couldn't you have waited till morning to come?"

"Koenma said it was important and that tomorrow we need to be at Genkai's, something about her destroying her home and yelling a lot." Yusuke said.

"So Yusuke said that we might as well just stay over at your place, and then take off tomorrow. We can take…Kagome, as well." Hiei said, surprising everyone in the room, aside from Kagome who laid asleep still.

"I suppose that will be fine, the couch folds out and there are some blankets in the closet over there. Kagome will have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor. You can sleep wherever you want." Kurama said as he stood and lifted Kagome up, he headed to his room with Hiei in tow, opening the door for him and Kagome as the other two were already under covers and asleep, Yusuke on the couch and Kuwabara on the recliner. Hiei sat on the window sill seat in Kurama's room and slept there. Kagome was tucked in bed and Kurama was lying on a roll out futon covered up with a comforter.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'll continue if you do.**


	3. Hide and Seek

_**Love Me!**_

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! **

_Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Youko'_

'_**Hiei'**_

**Scene Change**

**Hide and Seek**

**Kagome's POV**

I sat up in the bed that I was occupying, stretching slightly. I looked around to see that Hiei and Kurama were still asleep. Over the years that I had been going back and forth through the well I had learned a bunch of things that teenage girls should not learn. I had been taught stealth and how to use a sword from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha taught me how to hunt my pray and occasionally he would spar with me but Sesshoumaru was the one who normally spared with her. He also taught me to fight hand to hand. Sadly I hadn't learned control over my miko powers. Kaede taught me to sense auras and such. Kikyou who had been given another soul was the one who taught me how to use the bow and arrow better, teaching me aim and accuracy. Miroku taught me about different sutras, how to make them and how to use them. Shippou actually knew a lot about plants and herbs. He taught me what kind of things you could use them for. Sango gave me one of the youkai kittens that Kilala had littered. It looked just like her father however. Her body was black with two white stripes at the end of both of her tails, white paws, white ears, a white diamond on her forehead and her mothers red eyes. I named her Saiai meaning beloved. She is my beloved fire/ice neko. Sadly though, she is still in the past with the others. When I accidentally fell down the well and came back up in my time. I had climbed up and jumped back down but there was no warm feeling or blue light.

'It's been awhile since the well stopped working, three years to be exact. People have been after me though, ever since someone let leak that I was in possession of the Shikon Jewel.'

I shook my head snapping out of my thoughts as I got out of bed quietly, using the very lessons Sesshoumaru, my brother gave me. Yes, I know, it's very shocking that Sesshoumaru did a youkai blood bonding with me. My looks stayed the same as did my powers... well maybe not the same. My hair got somewhat longer as it now went down to my butt, and my eyes were sapphire blue with little silver specks, my body was somewhat paler making me have a soft moonlit look to my skin. Oh, and my senses improved greatly.

Opening the door quietly I softly shut it and tip-toed into the kitchen. I placed a barrier around the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. I looked at the clock and it read 7:50 and I knew that they would be waking up soon. Eggs, hash browns, toast, five plates sat on the table with those very items. In the center of the table was the butter and jelly with a knife in each container and by each plate was a glass of orange juice. She looked back at the clock that now read 8:00. She released the barrier as the sleeping boys awoke to the smell of breakfast.

"Uh... breakfast in bed?" Yusuke asked in his bed.

"No, I'm afraid you'll have to get up to eat." She said as she sat down and watched the door to Kurama's bedroom open as Kurama and Hiei came out looking somewhat relieved to see her. Kuwabara was already sitting at the table waiting for the others. Yusuke sat next to him while Kurama and Hiei sat on opposite sides of me. I had this feeling that Hiei didn't normally eat this kind of food.

"You didn't have to go out of your way to make food for us Kagome."

"Oh it's quite alright, no problem at all."

"Um, one question though." Kurama said politely, drawing the attention of those around who had already started eating.

"What is it?"

"Where did all this food come from?" Kurama asked with a smile causing the others to look at me.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kurama."

"I'm not a cat."

"You're a fox, close enough." I said causing Kuwabara and Yusuke to choke.

"What makes you think I'm a fox?" Kurama asked as I noticed something different.

I looked up to see his eyes turn gold and dropped my fork at the sight. Suddenly I stood up and walked back into his room and towards his desk. Grabbing a pencil and piece of paper, I wrote something down and grabbed a piece of tape and left the room. Folding the paper as the boys finished eating and stood up to follow me as I made my way to the door. A glow surrounded me and clothes reappeared as I was now wore a spring dress with pink and black floral print, a stylish contrast piping. The dress had a shirred bust for a more feminine appeal. A beautiful black ribbon tied in a back bow tie, the dress itself was an adorable A-line style that offered a flattering fit for my shape. I also adorned a pair of black satin ankle strap sandals with 1in. heels. Around my neck was a necklace that Sesshoumaru had given to me. It was a beautiful butterfly made in 10K gold with mystic fire stone and topaz on its wings and 18in. rope chain that had a spring-ring clasp closure. It had belonged to his mother. He had said that it would protect me.

The boys stood shocked as I changed so quickly. I had become more powerful when the well had stopped working. Kind of like it had been drawing on my powers from me to get me to the past. However I can't create clothes, only replace them with something I have already.

I walked up to the door and taped the folded paper on it. With that done, I opened the door and took off running, but not before shutting the door.

**Normal POV**

Kurama watched as she shut the door before taking the paper off the door and unfolding it.

"Well, what's it say?" Yusuke asked impatiently. Hiei wanted to know as well but said nothing. Kuwabara was cleaning the dishes and listening at the same time.

"It says. One of life's primal situations, the game of hide and seek. Oh, the delicious thrill of hiding while the others come looking for you, the delicious terror of being discovered, but what panic when, after a long search, the others abandon you! You mustn't hide too well. You mustn't be too good at the game. The player must never be bigger than the game itself. Won't you come and play with me? I'll answer any questions you have if you can find me. You have till 12:00 on the dot to find me. In certain places clues like this piece of paper will be there. Good Luck!"

"So what, she wants to play Hide and Seek?" Yusuke asked.

"It would seem so. How about it Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara... you guys up to it."

"Hn, I have nothing better to do."

"We can see the old hag after we find her."

"If Yusuke's going so am I. Besides, it's been awhile since I've played this game." Kuwabara said as he came to stand next to the others.

"Then shell we leave?" The four went off in different directions to look for Kagome.

**Kurama's POV**

I stood in the park leaning against a tree near the swings. I was watching the kids as I looked over the area. Then, on the little girl's back who was trying to swing I saw a note appear. Swiftly I walked by the swing as she came back a little. Giving a slight push I took the note off of her back as she looked back and yelled a thank you to me. With a smile at the girl and her mother who had been watching me I walked away and opened the note.

"The clearest way to your goal is through a forest wilderness. Close your eyes and listen to your primal instincts."

I looked around and saw a forest across from the park and as I walked into the forest I passed through a barrier and everything went black. I placed my hands in front of my face but couldn't see it. I touched my chest but couldn't feel it. I listened but couldn't hear. I couldn't smell the trees or taste the floral air. This was more intense then any training Genkai could have given Yusuke, I had to rely on pure instinct.

'This will be difficult. Are you there Youko?'

'_Mmah, yeah what is it? I was sleeping you know.' Youko said with a yawn._

'Sorry, I just needed some company.'

'_Wait... you needed me for company? Who are you and what did you do with Kurama?'_

'I can assure you, I am Kurama. Look around and tell me what you see.'

'_I see... nothing. Open your eyes you idiot.'_

'They are open. At least, I think they are. I can't really tell anymore.'

'_I can't see, smell, hear or feel, what the hell is going on?'_

'We are supposed to trust our primal instincts and hunt our pray. Our pray gave us a clue that said 'The clearest way to your goal is through a forest wilderness. Close your eyes and listen to your primal instincts.' So what do we do? I've never had to rely on my primal instincts.'

'_No, but I have. I'm taking over.'_

'Right.'

Kurama and Youko switched places and Youko closed his eyes and forced his aura to cover the forest giving him a scenery layout in gold. Once he did that he took off running in the direction of a rather large aura that would take at least an hour to get to.

**Hiei's POV**

I stood on a lamppost over looking the city with my Jagan but couldn't find her. I looked over at the ice-cream shop's clock. It read 9:08, that left a little less than three hours to find her. Suddenly on the table under the clock speared a note. I ran forward so nobody saw me and grabbed the note, but before leaving I walked up to the line and waited. When it got to my turn I ordered a double scoop of Dutch Chocolate and paid for it quickly before taking off.

I jumped into a tree and gave a quick look at my ice-cream then the note before turning back to the ice-cream and giving it a few licks.

"Delicious..._sweet snow._" I said with one of my rare smiles. I finished my ice-cream quickly before I read the note.

"Filth is removed, and the mind becomes pure, bathing in the sacred shrine, the pool of Ambrosial Nectar. Huh? Ambrosial Nectar pool, could that be the pool in the forest? There's a shrine near the forest that has the pool of Ambrosial Nectar." I looked over at the clock which read 9:44 now. I was wasting too much time, with that thought in mind I took off in the direction of the shrine.

**Kagome's POV**

I had filled the well up to the rim with water a while back. Looking into the well I was watching Hiei and Kurama. Kurama had just switched over to his more primal foxy side.

"What is it with gold eyes and silver hair? Is it some kind of fashion statement? Maybe I should dye my hair and get contacts." I said out loud to myself.

Hiei was eating his ice-cream when she heard him say something.

"Delicious..._sweet snow._"

I laughed to myself. Switching to the other boys I saw that the closest one was the weakest but most spiritually aware. Kuwabara I believe his name was. He looked to be a block away. 'Damn!'

Yusuke was being yelled at by a girl.

**Yusuke's POV**

"Come on Keiko, I'm playing hide and seek." I stopped talking when I heard what I said.

"You're kidding. You said that you would take me to the movies."

"I can't, I have to find this girl who..." I stopped talking as a piece of rolled up paper find its way in Keiko's hair. I brought my hand up and took the paper before unrolling it and reading what it said.

"Legend remains victorious in spite of history. The Goshinboku Tree holds the legend of history and of our victory. WHAT?"

"Its talking about the Goshinboku Tree at the Higurashi shrine. It's said that five hundred years ago a Miko was sent out to collect the shards of the Shikon No Tama that had been shattered across Japan before the evil Naraku did. The Miko befriended many different people. There was Sango the demon slayer and Miroku the holy monk. Shippou the child fox demon, Kilala the fire cat demon, and finally Inuyasha the hanyou. Of course they had enemies too. Like Sesshoumaru who was Inuyasha's half-brother who was a full blooded dog demon, he continuously tried to kill the miko his brother and their friends. Naraku was the evil half demon who wanted to erase all of humanity, oh and Kouga the prince of the wolf demon tribe. On many occasions Kouga had tried to kidnap the miko so that he could use her against Inuyasha. Kohaku was a little boy who had tried to kill them as well, he supposedly worked with Naraku."

"What about the miko, what was her name?" I asked as I was now sitting on the grass with Keiko who told me something that she had read out of a book no doubt.

"Well, that's the funny thing. In all the books I've read about the Shikon No Tama, there is no mention of what her name is. They just refer to her as the young miko, or the young priestess, but still no name."

"Can you take me to the Higurashi shrine?"

"Sure, come on." Keiko said as she stood up me standing right beside her. A man walking by me had a watch and I asked him what time it was he looked down and said almost 10:30 then took off walking.

"Let's go we have 1 hour and 30 minutes left."

**Kagome's POV**

At that moment all I wanted to do was hit her. That girl had no idea what she was talking about.

'Huh?' I felt an orange aura at the steps of my shrine. Well it was mine now. Gramps passed a month ago from old age. My mom moved out of the shrine not being able to bare the memories without crying. Souta decided to stay here and visit mom every once in a while. He was currently inside playing video games. I taught him to since auras and to hide his own. He can make sutras also, though not as strong as mine. He was 9 back then 12 now. When he turned 10 he had taken up Martial Arts and was current training for a second degree black belt. I had no doubt that he could since them coming.

Kuwabara was almost up the steps when I felt Youko by the tree outside of the well-house. I felt Souta coming downstairs to see what was going on. I came out as Souta opened the door. He walked up to me asking what was going on, I was about to answer when Youko came up and wrapped his hands around my waist placing his head in the nape of my neck.

"I was playing hide and seek. They found me. What time is it bro?" I asked as I got out of Youko's stronghold.

"11:16 why?"

"They had to find me by twelve." Kuwabara came up the last step sweating a little from his run up the stairs. Hiei came next then Yusuke with his retch of a girlfriend.

"Guess you found me. Everyone meet my little brother. Souta, this Kurama, well actually Youko."

"Hey." Youko said with a grin as he wrapped his hands around me again only to have them unwrapped by me again.

"This is Hiei."

"Hn."

"Haha, he reminds me of Inuyasha." Souta said catching Keiko's attention.

"That's what I thought."

"That is Yusuke and his...girlfriend Keiko." I said causing everyone to look at me. Most likely wandering how I knew her name.

"And that is Kuwabara."

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you." Souta said bowing to show his respect.

**Normal POV**

"Now as promised, what questions do you want answered?"

"Sis, why don't go inside?"

"Alright. Let's go inside." With that said she walked inside but not before sending a zap of her miko powers at Keiko, who took it in the breast, causing her to immediately grasp causing everyone took look at her in surprise, and making her blush like crazy and ran up to Kagome immediately.

"_Have you ever felt like a bolt of electricity went through your... you know. Breast?" She asked nervously in a whisper while Souta stifled a laugh that didn't go unnoticed by Youko or Hiei._

"The spirits of the past could have been offended by stating a false fact." Kagome said innocently.

"_I would never state an incorrect fact."_

Kagome sent another zap as she turned and walked into the house. Keiko grabbed her other breast and Souta just laughed as he walked in after Kagome.

The others followed with Keiko who looked around nervously.

They sat around the table and started questioning her.

"Alright first question, how did you know Keiko's name?" Yusuke asked.

"I was watching her lie to you." I said simply.

"Lie? I never lied to Yusuke!" Keiko said as she defended her self.

"You lied to him about 500 years ago."

"No I didn't, I spoke only facts."

"What did she say sis?" Souta asked her.

"She was speaking of my enemies and said that Sesshoumaru who was Inuyasha's half-brother who was a full blooded dog demon, he continuously tried to kill the miko his brother and their friends. Naraku was the evil half demon who wanted to erase all of humanity, oh and Kouga the prince of the wolf demon tribe. On many occasions Kouga had tried to kidnap the miko so that he could use her against Inuyasha. Kohaku was a little boy who had tried to kill them as well, he supposedly worked with Naraku."

"I thought Kohaku was Sango's little brother who had been killed then brought back to be used as a puppet against Sango. He had no control."

"Correct."

"That's not what the book say's, I have read almost every Shikon book. None of them mentioned that he was Sango's brother." Keiko said with a voice that made Kagome want to hit her even more.

"Oh, and Kouga didn't kidnap her to use against Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"He kidnapped her so that he could talk her into becoming his mate." Souta said as he continued where his sister left off.

"Sesshoumaru who was Inuyasha's half-brother who was also a full blooded dog demon, continuously tried to kill the miko his brother and their friends. But changed sides when the Miko and him did a Youkai Blood Bond. She became his sister and he trained her well."

"YOU'RE THE ONE LIEING!" Keiko shouted as she started to get mad, she read the books and this girl was trying to make her look bad.

"I have no reason to lie."

"You just want to make me look bad in front of MY friends."

"Are there any other questions?"

"Hn. What did you mean when you said I reminded you of the half demon Inuyasha?" Hiei asked.

"He would always say Hn, or Feh."

"How do you know the true history of 500 years ago?" Kurama's question made her pause to think.

"This is a question that I don't want to answer yet. I am sorry." Kagome apologized as she bowed her head to hide the tears.

Souta looked down as he remembered the visits that Inuyasha used to pay them. Kurama seemed to understand as he gave a soft nod.

"Its 12:00, maybe you should head over to Genkai's."

"Oh yeah, I have a question before we leave." Kuwabara said causing everyone to turn to him.

"And what's your question?"

"Why did you gasp when you heard Yusuke mention... well I'm not sure if it was the toddler or Genkai?" Kuwabara said.

"It was Genkai, and I did that because... she's." She stopped talking not knowing if she should tell them.

"She's our grandma on mother's side." Souta said with a childish grin. He loved his grandma, in his opinion she was the coolest.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted excluding Hiei and Kurama who just looked shocked.

"You mean that old women actually had a child?" Hiei asked in semi shock.

"Yes, believe it or not Hiei. She was young once. Not that her old age is slowing her down. She can still jump mountains over me." Kagome said with a smile.

"Actually, we know that she had died not to long ago. We don't know how she's here right now and were not gonna question her either. When felt her aura disappear, that had to be the scariest moment in our life. We love Grandma." Souta said as tears started to streak his face.

"Well bro, why don't we go with them?"

"REALLY?" Souta asked loudly.

"Yeah, go pack some clothes and we'll see if we can spend the night." With that said Souta took off in a run up stares as she went to get some clothes to, they both came down seconds later, Kagome had grabbed her sparing clothes to. With that done everyone left to Genkai's including a pair of large red eyes that jumped tree to tree to keep up.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'll continue if you do.**


	4. Chaos at Genkai’s and Kagome’s Challenge

_**Love Me!**_

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! SEE FIRST CHAPTER!!!**

_Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Youko'_

'_**Hiei'**_

**Scene Change**

**Chaos at Genkai's and Kagome's Challenge?**

**Kagome's POV**

We were walking up the stairs to Genkai's temple. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't enjoying the hike at all. Kurama and Hiei didn't seem to mind and Souta and I were running up and down them. We had long ago mastered the stairs. Now they were just a fun game of hopscotch to us. When we made it to the top a yoyo flew by me as I just barely dodged it. I watched as it was pulled back into the hands of a really adorable boy that was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an orange shirt.

"Oh no." I heard Souta say. He knew me only to well. Immediately I picked the boy up and gave him a tight hug.

**Normal POV**

"He's compact size, so cute. And he can do tricks with yoyo's, how talented." Kagome gushed over the boy who didn't really mind the attention. Something caught her eye as she saw a... rubber nose? Quickly Kagome moved her hand to catch it as she set the boy down much to his disappointment.

"Hey Genkai, I see that your place has become a demon resort." Kagome said with a smile as Genkai walked towards her.

"What do I owe this visit, Kagome?"

"GRANDMA!" Souta yelled as he ran forward and gave Genkai a hug who immediately returned it.

"You're our grandmother! I believe we have the right to visit you. I also thought it would be nice for Souta. So how have you been?" Kagome asked as she concentrated on pinpointing the auras around her. The boy she hugged earlier had a deep purple aura. Then there was a vibrant yellow standing near Genkai, he was yelling about the nose that Genkai had thrown at her earlier. A dark blue aura that seemed rather unstable at the moment. They were all heading to the front. There was another aura that was in a mellow green that was really high up

"Kagome, I want to test you to see if you have improved." Genkai said.

"Again? Come on Grandma. You did that when I was a kid. Why don't you just fight me and find out for yourself. I mean come on, karaoke never hits back." Kagome said with a stoic face that would have made Sesshoumaru proud. He had told it was best when fighting not to show emotions so that you hid your intentions. By this time Kagome and Genkai were circled by the three auras she had sensed earlier and the others. The mellow green was still pretty high up.

"Does that cute sheila think she can take on Genkai?" The unstable one asked.

"From what I saw she's pretty fast, I think she could win."

"Your only saying that Rinku because she gave you a cushioned hug."

"Suzuki, did you really need to say that?" Rinku asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes I did."

"**Wait, you mean to tell me that the Sheila there had you in her arms with her bosoms in your face?"** The unstable one said loudly.

"CHUU!" Suzuki and Rinku shouted when they saw a red blur hit Chuu in the mouth right as he went to say something.

Suzuki looked down towards his hand in confusion when he noticed his nose wasn't there.

"Why do they have to take my nose? I don't need it but I would like to keep it in my possession for at least a whole day without it being snatched away, stepped on, cleaned with, or stuffed down some drunken loud mouth Aussie fool." Suzuki said more to himself then anyone else. He hadn't thought anyone heard him so he was a little surprised to here someone next to him laughing. He looked over and saw Kagome sitting on the ground as she laughed at what Suzuki said and Chuu's face. Hearing her laugh the others couldn't help but join her. Kurama and Hiei watched on the sidelines with smiles of their own on their faces.

"Well then, now we can fight. That is, if your up to the challenge, Genkai." Kagome said as she walked up to Souta and placed her bag down beside him, turning around to face Genkai.

"Ready?" Kagome asked glad that she had decided to change out of that dress and into Shoalin black pants and white tank-top. She got into a fighting stance that only Youko and Kurama had recognized. Her right foot was drawn back as her left foot was placed 4 paces in front of her as she crouched down. Her hands crossed each other in front of her chest with her palms facing outwards.

Genkai wore her red and green outfit with her white pants, she moved her feet shoulder width apart and placed her clenched fists in front of her. Slowly she started bouncing on the tips of her shoes bouncing from one foot to the other.

Kagome wanted to get this battle started and over with, she lunged forward with such speed that she caught Genkai off guard as she just barely dodged Kagome's fist.

'Where the hell did she learn to fight?' Genkai thought as she took to blocking attacks.

Kagome wasn't getting anywhere with this, Genkai was just blocking her punches.

'Well, that's all about to change.' Kagome thought to herself as she twisted around with a hook kick then disappeared behind Genkai who turned just in time to get an elbow in the gut. Genkai leaned forward as she coughed. Kagome knew she could take more, she also knew that she was starting to piss her Grandma off. She of course figured this out when Genkai started to glow blue.

"Using the spirit wave already?" Kagome asked.

Genkai didn't answer her, placing her hands in front of her she concentrated.

"HYAAAAA!" A blinding light shot out towards Kagome as a pink shield of energy shot up around her to protect her. However, the push of two different energies caused an explosion causing the two fighters to be pushed away by the force. The watchers had to cover their eyes from the light which had started to settle now.

Everyone looked around to see that Genkai had skidded to a stop near the forest that Yusuke and Kuwabara had to enter a long time ago. The forest had been at least 80 feet away from where she was. Behind Kagome was the stairs meaning if the same thing happened to her that happened to Genkai, she was at the bottom. They looked but didn't see her down there.

"Look, up there." Rinku said pointing on top of the roof where everyone could see a really big black cat with white here and there on the cats fur, it's red eyes stared at them as the cat demon held Kagome on his back.

"What is that?" Suzuki asked.

"It's a cat demon. Very rare these days. Even in the Makai." Kurama said. As the cat jumped in front of him and Hiei. The cat nodded towards Hiei to take Kagome who had been knocked unconscious like Genkai had from the blast.

The cat shrunk into a kitten size as she started mewing, she jumped onto Kagome's stomach and licked the hand that lay upon her chest. Kagome started to stir as Yusuke came up to them with Genkai in his arms.

Keiko had been glairing at Kagome the entire time. Everyone had headed inside as they laid Genkai down. Hiei held Kagome in his lap.

Kurama looked over at Hiei and felt a tinge of jealousy.

'Hiei, you seem to have become quite attached after just meeting her last night.'

'_**Hn.'**_

'I see your not denying it.'

'_**I want to protect her. I've only felt this way for two people. Yukina and a girl from my past, but that was hundreds of years ago, I had taken her in as a sister. This girl looks just like her, I thought that was just coincidence but then Saiai appeared and I knew it was her. My little sister.'**_

'Little Sister huh, does she know?'

'_**She used to call me niisan, but I don't think she remembers me, that was 500 years ago, she disappeared 500 years ago and reappeared now.'**_

'How could she live for 500 years? She's humane.'

'_**I don't know but she always disappeared every now and then. Talking about seeing her family or taking an up coming test.'**_

'Up coming test?'

'_**Yeah, I don't really know where she went though. Her scent and aura would disappear altogether.'**_

'I'm sure she'll tell us later.'

'_**Hn.'**_

'Now seriously Hiei, you need to lay her down on the bed.'

'_**Hn...'**_

'HIEI!'

'_**...fine.' **_Hiei placed Kagome down who was now awake petting her two tailed fire and ice cat Saiai.

"_Niisan."_ Kagome said softly causing Hiei to look up at her.

"What did you just say?" Hiei asked, Keiko smirked knowing that Hiei wouldn't like being called 'niisan'.

"I said 'niisan', that's you isn't it?"

"Hn... yes." It was quiet after that.

"Wait, that's it? No death threats? You don't even have a sister." Hiei glared at her as he thought of various ways to kill her. Kurama knew exactly how he felt as did Yusuke.

"Oh no, did something happen to Yukina or have you still not told her?" Kagome asked.

"What does Yukina have to do with anything?" Kuwabara and Keiko asked together.

"Hn." Hiei looked away obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Kurama, why can't I sense that many demons? Where did they all go?" Kagome asked as she complied to Hiei wish and changed the subject.

"The king of Spirit World created another world called Makai, it was created for demons. That's why you can't sense them, they were all moved to the Makai only a few get through the gate or are allowed to live with humans."

"Oh, well that explains where all of the demons are. Do any of you know if a guy by the name of Sesshoumaru is alive?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru of Makai's west side?" Kurama asked.

"West? Why is he always in control of the west?"

"He likes the west?" Kuwabara asked as he played with Saiai.

"I guess so."

"Mmm, what the hell just happened?" Genkai said as she sat up.

"I won. That's what happened."

"You're kidding?"

"Na, the lass had you flip flappin, all sorts of ways. Not that she was doin much better with control in the wind, you both were doin different sorts of crazy out there." The mellow green said from the doorway.

"JIN! What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked as he got up excitedly then paused as if noticing something.

"Actually, what are any of you doing here?" Yusuke asked again causing the others to laugh.

"We are here to train, not only that but it's nice here so it's a good place to relax." Rinku said with a grin on his face. He was sitting next to Kagome who had noticed a while ago that he was trying to get her attention. She thought it was cute. She picked him up and placed him in her lap where his grin just got wider. Jin who had been watching broke out laughing at the way his friend was acting.

"What's so funny?" Rinku asked in agitation.

"Ah, nothin lad, just thinkin your to young for the pretty lass. That's all."

"Yes, I agree with the red Irish, the young Sheila needs a real man."

"That can be me." Rinku said as he puffed out his chest.

"You would be lackin in a few areas, that you would be." Jin said laughing as he hovered slightly in the air. Yusuke was laughing with him as Kagome started turning red. Keiko was fuming.

"What makes you think she would be interested in you, you're an Irish fool and you're a drunk, I am the only innocent one in this room and that's saying a lot." Rinku said as he pointed towards his victims.

"Ai, your innocent, I'll give you that, but your only innocent in an aspect that involves the pleasuring of the pretty lass." With that said Kagome threw her hands to her face in an attempt to hide herself.

"_Please stop talking."_ Kagome said simply, but her pleas went unheard as the boys continued. Hiei felt badly for her as her romance life was being discussed by guys she knew nothing about.

"What about you Jin, what makes you think your man enough for her." Suzuki said as he joined the conversation.

"I'm involved with Touya, ya know that already." Jin said as he laid back in the air placing his arms behind his head.

"YEA!" Kagome said happily, everyone's head turned toward her as they looked at her in confusion.

"You're happy that I'm taken?" Jin asked in confusion.

"Uh...hehe, I'm happy that it's one less guy talking about my romance life. It isn't you in particular. What about you Suzuki, anyone special?" He looked embarrassed as the topic quickly changed to him.

"I'm seeing someone." He said softly.

"Chuu, do you have anyone?"

"Ah, my cute sheila Koto. She's a feisty kitten that one."

"What about you Rinku?"

"Nah, not me."

"Hmm, if Rin was here it would be the perfect match. Well, that is if Sesshoumaru didn't kill him."

"What about you Kagome?" Kurama asked as his curiosity was finally peeked.

"Me? I disappear too often that they all think the same thing."

"That you're sleeping around?" Keiko said.

"Keiko!" Yusuke said in shock.

"Yep, that's what they think. I won't correct them because I can't tell them where I go."

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, can you tell anyone where you go when you disappear?"

"Uh, nope." Yusuke said as he understood what she meant.

"Exactly, something's just need to be kept quiet. It's late I'm sure we should all get to bed. It was nice to meet you Jin, Suzuki, Chuu, and Rinku. Let's go Souta." Kagome said as she stood up with Saiai in her arms. Souta gave Genkai a hug before saying goodnight to everyone else then running off to his room with his stuff.

"Goodnight Kurama." With that said Kagome left to go to bed as well.

"..." Everyone turned to look at Kurama who didn't seem to notice as he leaned against the wall with his eyes conveniently shut. His left eye twitched and finally he opened them.

"Yes?" Kurama asked irritated.

"_Good night Kurama."_ Rinku said in a girly voice.

"I'm her brother and she didn't say goodnight." Hiei said as he stood to stretch then looked back at Kurama.

"Maybe she forgot."

"I'm her grandmother."

"Red is the first color the eye sees." Kurama said with a nervous smile.

"Jin did she say goodnight to you?"

"Can't say that the lass did." Jin said with a smile.

"Well, I'm tired. We should all head off to sleep." Kurama said as he stood up and left the group. Everyone fallowed soon after.

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Envy: Yes, if you want more you must Read and Review. I even searched for the definition of Review- to write a journalistic report on the quality of a new play, book, movie, concert, or other public performance.**

**Me: Hmm, It really does say that, Smart Ass!**

**Envy: At least my ass is educated.**

**Me: 'Yeah in sex-ed'. It would be too easy.**

**Envy: Huh?**

**Me: Nothing, please read and review.**


	5. Gorgeous Prince? And a Wish of Love!

**Love Me!**

**Written by: JadeFoxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! SEE FIRST CHAPTER!!!

Flashback

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Youko'_

'**Hiei'**

Scene Change

**Gorgeous Prince? And a Wish of Love!**

**Normal POV**

Kagome woke up at the crack of dawn. Sitting up and stretching, she stood up and made her bed, in the process she woke Saiai up. She jumped into Kagome's arms as she left to get in a bit of training. She walked out of the house and into the yard and sat on the grass. Closing her eyes she sent her aura out in all directions to see where everyone was. Suzuki was in the back with Chuu sparing, Rinku was in the mountain area practicing with his Yoyo's and Souta was with him, Jin was in the air above her watching her, Hiei was in a tree watching her, Kurama was looking out the window watching her. Her eye started twitching as she tried to calm down. Genkai was drinking tea in the back as she watched Chuu and Suzuki's sparring match, and Yusuke was with Kuwabara sparing. Now where was Keiko? Aw, she was sneaking into her room.

'Why is she going into my room? Hiei, I know your there?'

'**Hn.'**

'Don't Hn me. Could you go find out why Keiko is sneaking into my room?'

'**Hn, I'll be back.'**

'Thanks Hiei.'

She went back to concentrating, never once opening her eyes. Saiai lay on the window seal next to Kurama. She had taken a liking to the rose fragranced boy, but then so had Kagome. Kagome felt a pull on her aura, someone had entered Genkai's grounds, mark that, two someone's, a icy blue aura that literally sent cold shivers down her spine, and a light lavender that kind of crackled slightly. They could apparently be very dangerous when made mad. Kagome would avoid getting on their bad side then. Their auras didn't give her that giddy feeling like Jin's or calming feeling like Kurama, protected feeling like Hiei. They were like Sesshoumaru, only protective to what belonged to them.

Kagome felt other auras on them too, Jin's aura was on the Icy blue, and Suzuki's auras were on the light lavender.

"Jin, Touya is here. Someone is with him to." She said, she immediately felt a gust of wind as he flew past her. She used her aura to call Suzuki to the front. Then stood up and walked to the stairs to meet them.

"Kagome," Hiei called from behind her as he held a pink stone in his hands.

"Was she after the Shikon?" He nodded.

"Why?"

"She said it's a fake, you're a fake, and some other things. You should be happy, I held myself back and didn't kill her." He said as he placed it in his pocket.

"You will watch it?" She asked, he nodded his head and they walked off towards the stairs.

"I will talk to her... or try to at least." Kagome let out a sigh, what did the girl had against her.

"Kagome lassie, I want you to meet Touya." She said as he hovered behind a guy with blue hair that had white and green highlights. He wore a blue tunic top, blue Shinto pants and a white sash.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Touya. Jin, don't call me lassie. I'm not a dog." She said the last part to Jin as she shook Touya had.

"What does a dog have to do with being called lassie?" Touya asked.

"Genkai has the movie. You can watch it and find out yourself." She saw Suzuki coming up to them. "Hey Suzuki, about time you got here."

"Your spirit energy was pulling me." He said annoyed.

"My aura, Suzuki. I don't have spirit energy, I have miko energy. It's stronger then spirit energy." At that piece of information the guys around her looked a bit shocked.

"Stronger?" Light lavender asked.

"Yeah, consider it a pyramid. All humans have spirit energy, then there's demonic energy, and finally pure energy. Which refers to priests and priestess, I am a higher priestess also known as a Miko."

"So miko energy is stronger then demonic energy?" Light lavender asked again.

"Yep, that's because we have purifying powers. We can purify demons." She said with a smile.

"Oh, Shishi, you're here." Suzuki said happily.

"So that's hi name. This entire time I was thinking about naming him Light lavender." At that the others laugh.

"Why light lavender, why not a manlier color?"

"You have lavender hair, and you want a manlier color. Not only that but your aura is light lavender and your eyes are pink. You're far from mainly if you go by colors. However, you are one of the more dangerous ones in the group. Your aura crackles and sends off sparks every now and then." She turned away and started to walk away when she stopped. "In case your wondering, that's not a good thing. It means your unstable and have a temper. You need train your mind rather then your body. Get your emotions in line, and learn control over them. Otherwise, the people close to you may get hurt." With that said she left.

Shishi looked down at his hands then ran after her with the others in tow.

"Hey." Kagome stopped as did Hiei who had been following her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you...can you help me get my emotions in check. I don't want to hurt the people close to me." He said, Kagome looked him in the eyes, and then looked away towards the highest mountain top.

"Make it to the top of that mountain before the sun is highest in the sky...and I will train you." She said pointing to the mountain. He looked at the mountain then took of towards it.

"Wait." He stopped and turned back. She smiled and waved her hand as four weights appeared before her. "Don't forget your reminder of what your working for. Put these on." He did as she said and placed one on each arm and leg. They were light.

"Every 10 minutes 5 pounds will be added. You can go now." He nodded and took off running.

Kagome turned towards Suzuki.

"How determined and strong-minded is your boyfriend. Suzuki blushed a bit but looked in the direction Shishi had taken off in.

"He will not stop till he gets what he wants. He will make it to the top of the mountain before the sun is highest in the sky."

"What with the weights getting heavier every 10 minutes?" She asked.

"He will make it. I know he will."

Kagome took off at an amazing speed that even Hiei didn't see coming. They went back to the house except for Suzuki who stared. Jin placed a hand on his shoulder catching his attention and they both followed the other inside.

Kurama had been watching and saw Hiei heading over to him.

"Will she train him?" Kurama asked.

"Hn, she's training him now. The weights put pressure on him causing him to concentrate on his goal." Hiei said.

"Kurama, can I talk to you." Just her saying his name made him shiver.

"I thought you went after Shishi." Hiei said.

"I went in to find Baldock and have him watch Shishi for me. Kurama." She walked towards the door and loked back at him.

He nodded and followed her to her room.

'_Ooh, were in her room.'_

'What's your point Youko?'

'_It has a very nice bed.'_

'Yes, it does have a nice bed. It looks soft.'

'_Wouldn't she look delicious on that __soft__ bed, with us above her?'_

'... 'Cough' lets listen to what she's saying.' He said as he went back to Kagome.

"So will you?"

"Hehe, could you repeat that?"

"I asked if you could take me to this Koenma guy, I wish to ask him something?"

"I guess I could, what do you wish to ask, him if you don't mind me asking."

She looked at him then answered.

"I want to know why I can't travel 500 years to the past anymore."

"I see, that's why you always disappeared, you were originally from this era. You are a time traveler."

"Was a time traveler. The well which I traveled through closed up and no longer lets me through, so I filled it with water so I can watch over them." She watched him pull a compact out of his pocket and open it.

"Botan, can you pull up a portal for two."

"I'm on it." A highly annoying voice in Kagome's opinion said.

He closed the compact and placed it back in his pocket. A blue colored portal opened before Kagome as she took a step back. Kurama came up behind her, placing his hands on her hip.

"You don't have to be afraid, just walk through. I will be right behind you." With that said he lightly pushed her through then walked through himself.

-----

'Huff, almost to the top. The sun is almost to the top as well.' Shishi said as he looked up, it had been a little over an hour now. His arms and legs were supporting 45 pound weights. 180 pound in all. He took off running up the mountain again.

-----

"Kurama, I thought Yusuke said he was a toddler. Who is that gorgeous boy in the chair? Why does he have a pacifier?" Kurama felt a bit jealous at the comment.

"That would be the toddler trying to impress you." Kurama said as he walked behind the desk and hit the young prince on the head causing him to drop his disguise.

"That hurt!" Koenma said. Kagome blinked then laughed a bit.

"Koenma sir, I have a request."

"And what is your request, Kagome?"

"Open a portal to the past. I want to see my friends again." She said as she placed both hands on his desk.

"I can't do that." All of a sudden he was floating in the air and spinning very fast. "Put me down."

"_I can't do that._" She mimicked.

"Fine, I will do it but Kurama and some others will go with you." Let a soft sigh out as she set him back down in his chair gently.

"Thank you." Another portal appeared and she looked at the prince.

"It will appear in a week. You will only have two weeks to be with them before you have to be back at the well and come back. This is your time Kagome, not the past, remember that." She nodded as she and Kurama walked through the portal. She sat on the bed and he stood there leaning against the wall. Kagome looked at him for a second before standing and walking up to him.

"Thanks for taking me there." Kagome said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek gently before leaving to check up on Shishi.

'_I propose we sleep in here tonight.'_

'She...'

'_yes Kurama, she kissed you.'_

'She...'

'_Kurama, you're running on repeat.'_

'Her lips are soft.'

'**Clear your thoughts you impudent fox before you lose the ability to think at all.'**

'_Oh, if it isn't the vertically challenged pyro.'_

'She kissed me! No one has ever kissed me. She kissed me.'

-----

"Not bad, I should get to the top to greet him." She jumped up the mountain and made it to the top in time to see Shishi and Baldock.

"Thank you Baldock, did he stop at all?" Shishi looked surprised that she was there.

"Itty sprite stopped once to see how far he to go and catch his breath. That is it." Baldock said in his scratchy high pitch voice.

"Alright, you may go back and rest. I am sorry for disturbing your sleep."

"It is no problem." He said then left.

"You passed your first lesson. Concentration on your goals, concentration is a vital key when controlling emotions and energy." She said with a smile.

"I thought that was a test." Shishi said.

"Shishi, I would have offered to train you, I wanted to see if you would ask. Someone who is too embarrassed to ask for or except help is someone who doesn't care for those around him." He nodded a bit in understanding.

"Now let's go, I'm hungry. Oh you can take those off now." He willingly took the weights off as she waved her hand and made them disappear. He stood up and they took off running down the hill.

-----

Everyone looked up as Kagome and Shishi walked in.

"Is she gonna train you?" Suzuki asked.

"She apparently was." Shishi said as he went to go take a shower. Suzuki smiled and leaned back against the wall. Kagome smiled and headed to the other shower.

-----

Suzuki was sitting out side when he heard the slide door open and close. He saw Shishi walking towards him as he sat next to him and laid his head in Suzuki's lap. Suzuki place a hand on Shishi's hair as he ran his finger threw his hair.

"Mmm, Kagome said I have to be ready at 7:00. I get the feeling that she's worse then Genkai." Shishi said causing Suzuki to laugh a bit.

"She beat Genkai in a fight, you know?" Shishi's eyes shot open as he turned his head a bit to look at Suzuki.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, Jin saw it all from birds eye view. All the rest of us saw was a blinding pink and blue flash."

"Huh, my life just got a lot more painful." Suzuki smiled at that and continued running his fingers through his hair.

-----

Kagome was watching the two boy's and smiled at the sight.

"It's a beut ain't it?" Chuu said as he came up next to her. A shock, he wasn't drunk or drinking. He looked over at Suzuki and Shishi.

"They look so happy. I can only wish that someday I will have something like that." She saw Chuu smile then look over at Kurama who had looked up at that moment.

"I think you will have what they have soon enough little sheila." With that said he left, and she looked at Kurama who smiled at her then returned to talking with Touya. Kagome looked back to Suzuki and Shishi to see them kissing. She smiled and closed the window to give them some privacy.

'Maybe I will have that someday.' She thought as she headed to bed.

"Souta, Rinku, be in bed by 9:00." She said to the boy's that were playing soccer.

"Yes ma'am." Rinku said smiling as he scored a goal.

"Right sis, be in bed by 9." Souta got the ball and kicked towards Yusuke who was playing against the two boys with Jin. She smiled at this and left.

'Keiko is in my room again. Guess I will be facing her sooner then I thought.' She thought as she slid her door open to see...

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS**


	6. activated

Hey everyone, um. I don't really think I will be updating for a while. My mom has just been activated. She is going to be going to Iraq to fight in the war. I don't really know what else to say but that's my excuse. I will update when I get the chance.


	7. Confrontation and a Letter of the Past

Love Me

**Love Me!**

**Written by: JadeFoxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! SEE FIRST CHAPTER!!**

**Flashback**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Youko'_

'**Hiei'**

**Scene Change**

**Confrontation and a Letter of the Past**

'Keiko is in my room again. Guess I will be facing her sooner then I thought.' She thought as she slid her door open to see Keiko sitting on the floor in a corner. Her walls were a coffee and cream color, her floor was the same dark brown wood as the rest of the house. Her bed was a mix of brows and reds, mostly Maroon.

"Keiko, are you ok?" Kagome asked. She moved in front of her and got down on her knees to face her.

"You're authentic." She said in submission.

"Keiko, I don't want to be you're enemy, trust me, I would much rather be you're friend. However, when you start making incorrect accusations about those who are close to me, I feel the need to protect them...and I will." Kagome said meaningfully. Keiko looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry about that, I thought that you were like those fan girls Kurama has. The ones that make up pretty much anything to get into somebody's good graces. I also was a little nervous that you might try to take Yusuke from me." Keiko said as she looked down. A hand was placed in front of her face and she looked up to see Kagome standing up as she leaned forward with her hand held out for her to take. Keiko did and she was pulled up to her feet.

"Don't worry about it. I have no reason to take Yusuke from you. I understand your reasoning though. I have fan boys to and they are just like girls, probably worse. I think my worst is Hojo, he is always asking me on dates no matter how many times I say no, and what's worse, my friends always try and say yes for me." Keiko laughed at that.

"I think your situation might be worse then Kurama's." She smiled.

"Hmm, then I guess I just have bad luck. Now, it's late. You wan't to spend the night here, I have a California king so I assure you there is plenty of room. It can be a sleep over." Keiko smiled.

"Alright let me just go and take a shower first." Kagome nodded and watched hr leave.

'Hiei?'

'**Hn?'**

'I don't think we need to worry about Keiko any longer.'

'**Did you kill her?'**

'No, I didn't kill her. I talked to her. You should try it sometime.'

'**Talking is a waste of perfectly good breathing air. Why do you think I got the Jagan?'**

'I thought it was a fashion statement.'

'**Far from, I just happen to look good with three eyes.'**

'-_Sigh_- You got it to look for your sister. Which brings me to the question, why in the seven layers of hell have you not told her yet?'

'**I also use the Jagan for telepathy. It comes in handy. With preserving the air, we do need it to breathe not talk.'**

'Don't change the subject.'

'**Keiko is coming back, goodnight.' **Hiei closed the connection before she could say anything else.

"Hey Keiko." Keiko smiled as she sat on the bed next to Kagome.

"Hey." The two girls started chatting about random things, asking questions every once in a while.

-x-x-x-

**-BONG- -BONG-**

Shishi jumped out of the bed along with Suzuki as they both looked around for the noise that caused their ears to ring. They looked towards the door to see both Rinku and Souta standing there wearing the same thing, a white tunic with black Shaolin black training pants with a pair of sandals. In front of the two was a gong and they both held the padded stick.

"Pray tell why you just woke us up...with a GONG!" Shishi said agitated as he shivered slightly do to the cold air.

"You are 10 minutes late." Rinku said as he placed his arms behind his head and gave a smirk.

"You have exactly five minutes to get dressed or Kagome said you will be doing laps." Souta said as they both left the gong and sticks and took off outside.

"How bad can laps be?" Suzuki asked.

-x-x-x-

Kurama, Touya, and Genkai sat drinking tea under the tree Hiei sat in while Jin floated above them. Chuu stood off to the side. They were watching Kagome as she hovered in the air a bit, her energy holding her up in a pink orb. She wore the same outfit Genkai did only it was pink, black and yellow. Keiko walked out with Yusuke and sat down on the steps with him. Finally Shishi and Suzuki came out.

"You're late." Kagome said as she opened her eyes and they saw them glowing bright pink. They dimed and faded out and back into there original blue color. She uncrossed her legs and slowly lowered to the ground.

"Sorry." Shishi said.

"It's ok, you got her in seven minutes that's two minutes late. That means you will do two laps."

"Where am I running to?"

"Running? Who said anything about running?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"You just said..." Everyone looked a bit confused.

"I said do two laps, I never said run to laps, it's quite the contrary. You will be swimming two laps." Shishi's eyes bugged.

"It's freezing, and what would I swim in?" Shishi asked.

"You wouldn't have to swim the lake if you had just got here on time. I won't be the one watching to make sure you finish the two laps that will be Suzuki so I could care less if you streak through the two laps. By the way, two laps mean back and forth twice. Oh and Suzuki, don't even think about lying to me when I ask if he finished, if you do, I will have you do triple the amount of laps he did and make sure the water is twice as cold." She said.

"R-right, how would you make the water colder? Do you have control over temperature?"

"I have no way to change the waters temperature. However I am sure that Touya wouldn't mind doing that for me on account, it is to help Shishi train." Touya gave a nod in agreement.

"I have no problem with that at all."

"Now get going you two." They nodded and left towards the lake.

Kagome smiled and looked towards the others who were staring at her like she was nuts aside from Touya.

"What?"

-x-x-x-

"So you really did love him, but you fell out of love." Keiko said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, but don't cry over it. We have been away for so long I just don't see him like anything but a brother." Kagome told her.

"It's still sad, to love someone for so long and never have those feelings noticed."

"Yes, well. Anyways, in a few days we will be taking a... history trip, if you will, you want to come?"

"History trip? Sure." Keiko said.

"Alright, you might want to go pack your clothes, and get that girl that came by earlier with Kazuma. His sister Shizuru I believe. I'm sure she could use a vacation to. Oh, and pack you stuff in a backpack."

"Right, I'll see you later." Keiko said as she ran off down the steps of the shrine. Just then a wind blew and something white caught her eye. It was flying right at her and she reached her hand up and caught it. It was an envelope with neat cursive writing. _Love Me_

"Love me." She didn't see Kurama come running up to her nor did she see him stop and hide behind the corner of the wall.

'Damn it, I should have kept that in my room.' Kurama said.

"If you get there before I do, don't give up on me.  
I'll meet you when my chores are through.  
I don't know how long I'll be.  
But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see.  
And between now and then, till I see you again,  
I'll be loving you. Love, me." She read out loud.

She put the letter back in the envelope and looked around. Kurama decided now was the time to get it back. He walked around the corner and up to Kagome.

"Oh, Kurama. Does this belong to you?" She asked.

"Yes it does, my grandmother wrote it for my grandfather." She gave it to him then with a smile she turned and walked off towards her room. He watched her go as he held the note tightly. He smiled then walked off.

"Maybe, just maybe I can find what they had." Kurama said. Hiei had been watching and was only making sure his sister didn't get hurt.

"Yes, Maybe." Hiei said as he too disappeared.

-x-x-x-

'Damn it, I promise never to complain about Genkai's training again.' Shishi thought as he swam across the lake. He was on his last lap and heading back, his arms hurt like hell and he was freezing.

"Finally." Shishi said as he pulled himself out of the water. Suzuki gave him a towel and Shishi dried off before getting dressed.

"Now I have to walk back to the shrine." Suzuki walked up behind him and picked him up bridal style.

"No you don't." Shishi said nothing, only smiled and placed his head on Suzuki's chest.

-x-x-x-

"They are on their way back." Genkai said to her granddaughter. Kagome was sitting Indian style with her eyes closed. She nodded her head then opened her eyes and stood.

"I will go greet them." She said then took off out the door.

-x-x-x-

Kagome stood outside waiting for the male couple to appear before her. She watched as a single silhouette figure appeared with the sun shrouding it making it appear like a shadow moving forward. As it got closer she noticed it was Suzuki carrying Shishi bridal style.

"About time. What took so long, I was thinking you two were asleep, or maybe sleep wasn't on your mind…well at least your both clothed." She said as she watched their cheeks turn red. She loved playing around with them, they were so fun.

"We weren't doing anything." Shishi said as he tried to defend whatever pride he had left.

"I know, you finished about Twenty minutes faster then what I expected. Place him down Suzuki-San. It's time he starts training."

"But...I thought that was training." Suzuki said as he complied with her demand and placed Shishi on both his feet.

"That? No, that was just a dip in the water, a...warm-up, if you will." She said as she turned and started walking off towards the mountain area. Suzuki and Shishi stared at her for awhile before chasing after her.

-x-x-x-

"Kurama, have you seen Keiko?" Yusuke asked as he walked up to Kurama, never noticing the black shadow in the tree with red eyes.

"No, I haven't. I thought she was with Kagome. Why?" Kurama said as he looked away from the mountain range.

"It's nothing really, just... she's been acting really weird. I don't think she should be left alone with Kagome."

"Hn, there is nothing to worry about. Your girlfriend is weak. The pair-up between Kagome and Keiko is an obvious win on Kagome's part. Besides that, Kagome has already spoken with her and they have become... friends." The two boys looked up at the voice of their vertically challenged friend.

"Hiei, are you feeling well. That's the longest sentence you have ever said without being posed a question." Kurama said.

"Or maybe it was the choice of subject. Besides that, have you ever heard him freely complement someone? He pretty much did that with his pair-up statement. Do you like Kagome, well she is cute." Yusuke didn't seem to notice that Hiei was in front of him until he opened his eyes and jumped back in surprise. Hiei glared as he moved his hand to the blade at his side.

"Hi-Hiei, uh, I was just kidding. You can like whoever you want to."

"Hiei, Kagome wouldn't be happy if you killed anyone that she has become friends with." Yusuke and Kurama had turned their heads to the side to see Genkai standing there with Touya, Jin, Rinku, and Souta. Hiei didn't seem to care.

"Hiei!" Souta yelled out.

"Yusuke, understand that your words hold your life. Say the wrong thing and not even my sisters can stop me from killing you." Hiei started walking off towards the mountain range that Kagome was at.

"What's his problem? Does he like her that much?" Yusuke said.

"Dimwit, use your brain for once. He said _sisters_ **not **sister, he loves Kagome like a sister and he will protect his sisters, not just Yukina but Kagome too." Genkai turned and left with Souta and Rinku.

"Oi mate, don't be gettin down from your naivety. It isn't your fault that ya weren't payin attention to the nice lassie on the yesternight."

"Yesternight?" Yusuke asked.

"He means last night." Touya said as he watched Jin float higher in the air.

-x-x-x-

Chuu was training when Rinku, Souta, and Genkai came up to him.

"Hey Chuu, let me train with you." Rinku said as he jumped out in front of Chuu. The two started sparring and were doing great. Chuu block a hit to his face and sent a kick towards Rinku that hit him square in the gut. Rinku was sent flying out of the area and down on to the roof and threw it. A big crash followed and dust filled the area. Souta, Chuu, and Genkai were waiting for the dust to clear when a gust of wind blew it out of the way. They looked inside the house to see Rinku knocked out cold.

"You dummy, can't you control your kick!" Genkai shouted as she jumped up and hit Chuu on the back of the head.

"Sorry."

"Sorry, is that all? Get up there and fix my roof you big oaf."

"Yes Master Genkai." Chuu said as he got to work.

-x-x-x-

"Hmm, do I wan't to know?" Kurama asked out loud.

"I don't. That could have been anything. Should we go check? Jin is." Touya said as he pointed towards Jin who was flying threw the air towards Genkai's home.

"I guess we should." Kurama looked back at the mountain range and could feel four energies coming his way.

-x-x-x-

Kagome had been in the middle of meditation with Shishi and Suzuki who had decided to train with his boyfriend. Hiei was standing on a nearby mountain watching the three when they saw the big dust cloud and heard the loud crash. The four had taken off immediately to see what the problem was. They ran and soon found themselves next to Kurama and Touya.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"We were about to go see." Touya said as they all followed him to the house. They found Genkai and Souta sitting down drinking tea as if nothing was wrong.

"Souta, grandma, what happened here?"

"Chuu put a hole in the roof." Souta replied.

"No I didn't cute sheila. Rinku put the hole in the roof." Chuu said as he poked his head threw the hole looking at the group upside down.

"Only because you kicked him so hard that he flew up and came down on the house. He was knocked out." Souta said as he pointed to Rinku who laid on the floor near them.

-x-x-x-

Shizuru was with Yukina who had decided to stay with her when her doorbell rang. She lit a cigarette as she walked to the door and opened it to reveal Keiko with her... backpack. She took out the cigarette and let a puff of smoke loose before speaking.

"Keiko, why do you have your backpack? It's Sunday."

"It has my clothes in it. Pack for a week, you too Yukina. We're going on a trip with Kagome and the others."

"When is this happening?" Yukina asked shyly.

"Uh, I don't know. We will stay with Genkai until then."

"Fine, come in. Let's go kid. We need to pack, I'll pack for bro too." Shizuru said as she and Yukina made their way to their rooms to pack.

"Also, you need to pack in a backpack."

"Why?" Shizuru asked as she stuck her head around the corner of her room.

"Kagome just said to."

"Let me go ransack my brother's room for some." She went into his room and Yukina and Keiko looked in to see various objects being flung in different directions.

"Ah. We're in luck. He has like five of these. Here Yukina." Yukina took one that was green while Shizuru kept the black bag for herself and the orange for her brother. The two girls packed then headed back to Genkai's with Keiko.

-x-x-x-

"OGRE, is that portal set up yet?" Koenma asked. A blue ogre ran in and placed a folder on his desk.

"Yes sir, in six days they will be ready. It will take them 500 years in the past."

"Alright." He skimmed over the folder not really paying attention and stamped it with an acceptance stamp.

**-x-x-x-**

**Envy: She has **_**finally **_**uploaded. Give her a round of applause. -claps-**

**Me: Funny, haha. You are so men Envy. I have a lot of stories to upload.**

**Envy: Here is an idea, finish one at a time an you won't have to worry about six or seven stories.**

**Me: I can't do that. It would take to long for that.**

**Envy: Well, then don't complain to me. Besides that, when do I get to star in a story with Kagome? I mean, Kurama gets her, Sesshoumaru and Yzak get her. What about me. I know, use the classic, Inuyasha betrays her and she ends up dying, then she goes threw the gate and mommy Dante decides to make another homunculi after **_**"poor" **_**Pride dies. -Tear- She comes back as the homunculi named b-**

**Me: STOP, alright. I get it. You are obviously a sex deprived Homunculi. Why Kags though?**

**Envy: She is the easiest one to crossover. Besides, she has a cute ass.**

**Me: ... Envy...**

**Envy: Got it, please read and review. Saank You.**


	8. The Passing of Time and Meeting Up with

Love Me

**Love Me!**

**Written by: JadeFoxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! SEE FIRST CHAPTER!!**

**Flashback**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Youko'_

'**Hiei'**

**Scene Change**

**The Passing of Time and Meeting Up with Old and New Faces.**

Six days had passed relatively quickly and everyone now stood by Botan who held out five communicators.

"Why only five?" Rinku asked.

"There's one for Kagome, Hiei, Genkai, Rinku and Souta. So here you go." Kagome nodded as she handed them out and kept one for herself. Hiei stood off to the side when she got there with his.

"Kagome, I won't be going sense I don't want to have a run in with my past self." She frowned but nodded anyways before handing it to him.

"Still, so that we can keep in contact."

Hiei nodded and placed it under his cloak. Saiai sat on her shoulder and mewed to him, reaching up he pat her on the head.

"Alright now who all is going?" Botan asked as she pulled a notepad out and a pen. She took down the names of the people who raised their hands. Chuu had decided to stay in the present where he knew he had plenty of alcohol.

"Yukina

Shizuru

Kurama

Rinku

Shishiwakamaru

Suzuki

Touya

Jin

Yusuke

Kuwabara

Keiko

Souta

Kagome

Genkai

Is that all? Wait, Genkai?" Everyone turned to see the old master with a pink backpack on her shoulder.

"What, am I too old to travel with the younger crowd?"

"Of course not," Kagome said with a smile.

Hiei pulled Kurama to the side.

"I don't ask people for favors often. In fact, I've _never_ asked for a favor. Watch over her. Watch over both of them, Yukina and Kagome. Try not to leave mutt face alone with her to. She always cries after being alone with him. I would rip his head off his shoulders but sadly I can't." Kurama nodded.

"Who exactly is mutt face?" Kurama asked.

"You will know when you get there. No doubt Kouga will come to greet her then throw an insult at the mutt. Now go." Kurama and Hiei went back to where they were.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Botan asked. When everyone nodded she made the portal and one by on they left through the portal.

-x-x-x-

Kagome was the first on the other side of the portal the others followed shortly behind her.

"So this is what it was like 500 years ago." Keiko said as she stepped out of the portal with Yusuke.

"Yeah, lifeless, houseless, and sodaless, oh I have a reason to like this place." Yusuke said as he turned his frown into a smile.

"Oh, what's that?" Keiko asked as Kurama, Genkai, Souta and Kuwabara stepped out next.

"It's also schoolless. No schools, teachers, principles, rules, or homework. Awesome!" Kagome laughed with her brother at Yusuke who was now dancing and skipping around the trees. Rinku, Jin, Touya, Suzuki, and Shishi came out next.

"I wish I had been born 500 years ago." Touya said.

"Why." Kagome asked.

"Because the barrier between worlds went up 300 years ago, if I had been born here then like Hiei I could have avoided getting trapped in the Makai." He told her as he watched the last remaining people stumble out of the portal, that being Yukina, Shizuru and Botan.

"Botan, you came too!" Botan smiled slyly.

"Of course, you didn't expect me to stay behind why all of you had fun now did you."

-Whoosh-

Everyone turned at the sound of wind rushing.

Kagome turned and saw two tornados of wind coming towards them. She noticed a few of the guys around her get into a fighting stance and Saiai mewing in happiness. One tornado stopped and the other continued to it swept over Kagome and she was being held in a hug. To Kagome's shock it was Kouga who had stopped and was standing with his arms behind his head and a smirk on his face.

"A-Ayame?" She asked in uncertainty.

"Yep, it's me. I'm so happy you're here, you made it in time for the mating ceremony." Kagome smiled and hugged her back, Saiai jumped of her shoulder and onto Ayame's.

"Congratulations, I guess I missed a lot." Kagome said as the two backed up a bit.

"Thanks, it's been a while." Ayame said as she looked her over.

"Yes it has, would you kill me if I hugged my soon to be brother?" Ayame laughed.

"Go ahead." Kouga laughed and took her in his arms as he spun her around.

"So where did you disappear to?" He asked as he placed her down.

"Hehe, I was stuck in my time. Even now I can't pass through the well. I can only stay for two weeks and then I won't be able to come here any more." She said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"What, that's not fair at all." Ayame said as she came up to them.

"Life isn't fair. Oh, but putting that aside. Let me introduce you to a few of my friends." Kouga and Ayame turned around. Just now did they notice the others that were with Kagome as she introduced them.

-x-x-x-

"Hehe, papa, papa. Tell Hiro dat I'm wright and its no pwriest dat is at da anciend well bud a miko. He said he sense a pwriest an I said it was a miko." A young girl said as she ran up to her father. She had black shoulder length hair and violet eyes. She wore a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi and white peonies on the sleeves and bamboo sandals. She had a sword like her mothers. It had a black and silver sheath and the blade was 16 in. On the hilt of the sword was a pink gem. She looked to be 3 years old. She was still training with the sword and looked up to her teacher Hiei who she usually found sleeping in the tree by the well.

The little boy, Hiro had dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes. His hair was framing his face nicely in a cut to his chin. He wore a smaller version of the robes his father wore which were the same black and purple color. He also wore the same sandals his sister did. He had a staff like his fathers with a big ring on top that held three little rings, the difference though was that his was silver instead of gold and the big ring was black with three silver rings, it also had a pink gem at the bottom/center of the big ring. He was three years old like his sister and rarely smiled, keeping his emotionless face like his idol Sesshoumaru.

"Miroku, what's going on at the well?" A woman asked as she looked away from the village women she had been conversing with.

"Umeko said that Hiro sensed a strong priest but she said it was a strong Miko." Miroku said.

"Well, which is it?" She asked, the woman's long brown hair flowing gently around her hips, her brown eyes never leaving Miroku as she watched him close his eyes and concentrate his aura in the direction of the Bone-Eaters Well. She wore a white Kimono with light pink flowers along the side and maroon crescent moon's on the sleeves and a maroon obi around her waist. On her back was a boomerang of sorts called a Harikotsu, it was a dark brown wood which was smooth with two stripes on it, one at the bottom and the other at the top, and both were a light brown wood. She watched as a smile appeared on Miroku's face and he opened his eyes.

"My sweet Sango, I do believe, that our Kagome has returned to us." He watched as a smile appeared on her face. She bent down to Hiro and picked him up. Miroku did the same with Umeko who smiled brightly. They headed to the well with smiles on their faces. Hiro stared at his parents before turning his head to the left where he sensed four auras coming from and then to the right where he sensed another heading towards the well.

'Who is his Kagome, to get Umeko's Sensei and even M'Lord to come and greet her?' Hiro thought to himself.

-x-x-x-

"Why do all of you have such weird clothing. Well, at least you aren't wearing the skirt thing that Kagome wore. It was so short, hardly appropriate for a woman of such high status." Ayame said causing Kagome to blush as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Ayame, please stop talking." Kouga laughed at his little sister.

"Oh yeah, Keiko, this is Kouga. The one that was said to have had tried killing me continuously." Kouga was shocked to say the least.

"I never tried to kill you." He said.

"Yeah, only mate you." Ayame said with a small punch on his arm.

"Eh, hehe."

"KAGOME!" Kagome turned around to see her best friend and sister running towards her.

-x-x-x-

When Sango saw Kagome she placed Hiro on the ground, he merely straightened his robes and stood straight with his staff in his hand by his side. He watched his mom shout the woman's name as she ran towards her and gave a hug. His dad placed his sister down next to him who immediately hid behind him. He placed a barrier around him and his sister which immediately caught the attention of six people.

Kurama, Kagome, Souta, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Yusuke turned towards the direction of Hiro causing everyone else to do the same. Kagome pulled away from Sango's embrace and walked towards the two. The barrier was a solid purple barrier. She placed her hand on it and he watched as it suddenly turned into a pink barrier and vanished. He pushed Umeko further behind him but kept stood his ground.

-x-x-x-

Kagome got down on her knees and looked at the young boy in front of her.

"Hello there, my name is Kagome." She said with a smile. She watched as the little girl behind him peeked out from behind her brother's shoulder with shy eyes.

"What's your name little one?" The little girl suddenly changed in her stance and stood proud and emotionless like her brother.

"My name is Hiro Hoshi, I am Miroku Hoshi and Sango Taijiya's son and first born. I am the oldest of twins." Kagome smiled then turned to the girl.

"And who might you be?"

"Hn," The girl said as she looked away.

"Is she a pupil of Hiei's?" Kagome asked as she looked up to Miroku who stood next to her.

"Yeah, she immediately took a liking to him when he saved her from falling of a cliff." He said with a smile.

"I see, and does my brother's pupil have a name?" The girl stared in shock before bowing.

"My name is Umeko Hoshi, I am Miroku Hoshi and Sango Taijiya's daughter and second born. I am the youngest of twins." She said, her response was the same as her brothers.

"I see, well them. Hiro, Umeko, I'm your aunt Kagome."

They both bowed their heads before looking in different directions causing Kagome to look back and forth in confusion.

She sent her aura out and smiled as she felt not one or two auras but five familiar auras.

Four figures came into the clearing from the left and then one from the right. Both kids ran separate directions causing Kagome to laugh. Kagome stood up and stared at the separate groups.

"Well, don't hugs?" She asked.

One of them ran forward and jumped into her arms with a laugh.

"MAMA," Head's turned in shock at what they heard. There in Kagome's arms was a boy that looked to be 6 years old. He had long red/orange hair in a high ponytail that was tied with a green hair tie. He had green eyes and a bright smile and wore a pair of green Hakama's and a white Haori. He had an ash wood Bow on his shoulder and a quiver of arrows black arrows too. He had a red/orange silky tail sticking out from behind him too.

Kagome pulled him into a hug as she started crying on the forest floor with her legs under her.

"My little Shippou, you have grown up so much." She said as she pulled away and looked him over.

"Hehe, It's been 3 years. I'm 12 now."

"12, you look 6." Yusuke said in shock. Kurama shook his head in disagreement.

"It's a normal size for a 12 year old kitsune." He said. Shippou helped his mother up before he looked over at Kurama. Walking up to him he took note of his sent.

"Youko Kurama, hey Sesshoumaru, this is the idiot that tried to steal your sword Tenseiga." Shippou said with a smirk.

"So it seems." Sesshoumaru said as he took a step forward only to be blocked by Kagome.

"This is Kurama, not Youko Kurama. Youko isn't even awake." Kurama nodded his head.

Hiei walked up to her and stopped when he heard a gasp. He looked over to the left and his eyes widened.

"_Yukina?_"

"Hiei, what are you doing here. I thought ou decided to stay in the future."

"What are you talking about?" He said emotionlessly. Kagome covered Yukina's mouth before she answered.

"Everyone converse, Hiei and Sesshoumaru, I need to speak with you privately, Rinku, keep Rin company." Rin nodded.

"Uh, who's Rin?" Kagome pointed at the girl who like Rinku was 13 years old. Rinku ran up to Rin and started talking with her. Kagome took Sesshoumaru and Hiei by the hand and dragged them off to the river near the village. She let go then hit Hiei and Sesshoumaru upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for." Hiei asked in an irritated voice. Sesshoumaru frowned and rubbed his head a bit.

"That Hiei is for you not telling Yukina she is your sister, even 500 years from now. And you Sesshoumaru, not once in the future did you come visit me."

"Are we even alive?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, Hiei is a spirit detective and a sort of boogie man for demons and apparition of all power levels. You are the Lord of Makai's West."

"Future?" Hiei asked.

"Makai?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm from 500 years in the future and I'm sorry I never told either of you. And Makai is the Demon World."

-x-x-x-

'Hmm, I guess she decided to tell me in the past about the future but did she really have to hit me?' Hiei thought to himself. He watched Chuu continue to fix the roof. He closed his eyes and laid his head back onto the branch against the tree and fell into a light sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**Envy: I want candy.**

**Me: Good for you.**

**Envy: -sticks tongue out at Devil Babe-**

**Me: Ignore him. He's been like this all day.**

**Envy: Have not.**

**Me: You have too. Alright my devoted readers listen to this. Envy here is mad because I have decided to delay the Envy/Kagome story. Now here is my reason. Looking at the top of this chapter you see how many stories I am currently working on and so it would take longer for me to finish this one and them if I started another story. Does that make sense?**

**Envy: That's just an excuse.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyways, please read and review. Also, tell me if you think I should finish a story first then write Envy's story or write it now like Envy wants. It's the reader's choice.**

**Envy: What, that's not fair. It's my story so it should be my choice.**

**Me: Thanks for reading and I hope you continue. **


	9. Dear Everyone

DEAR EVERYONE, THE VOTES ARE IN AND IT WAS A TIE, I WILL WRITE THE RUNNER UP SOON, BUT THE FIRST PRISONERS OF THE FOUR SAINT BEASTS HAVE BEEN PUT UP

DEAR EVERYONE, THE VOTES ARE IN AND IT WAS A TIE, I WILL WRITE THE RUNNER UP SOON, BUT THE FIRST **PRISONERS OF THE FOUR SAINT BEASTS **HAVE BEEN PUT UP. THE RUNNER UP WAS **SILENCE SPEAKS, **THE VOTES CONTINUE AND THOSE TWO WILL BE TAKEN OUT OF THE POLE. ALSO, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY **PLAYING WITH FIRE: CHAINED **UP AND IT'S A SHAMAN KING/INUYASHA CROSSOVER. ONE MORE QUESTION, WHO HERE HAS SEEN FERNGULLY (CANT YOU JUST IMAGINE KAGOME AND KURAMA) LOL THAT'S ANOTHER IDEA I HAVE. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.


	10. Youko meet Kurama, Hiei meet the EYA

Love Me

**Love Me!**

**Written by: JadeFoxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! SEE FIRST CHAPTER!!**

**Flashback**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Youko'_

'**Hiei'**

**Scene Change**

**Youko meet Kurama, Hiei meet the E.Y.A**

Kagome came back with Sesshoumaru and Hiei following close behind. Rin and Rinku ran past them as Shippou chased after them.

"Sesshoumaru, I wan't you to meet my grandma. You'd like her. She's a human who can kick the crap out of you." She laughed lightly. Genkai smirked at her before bowing her head slightly in respect.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, my name is Genkai."

"Don't let her old look fool you, she's a bitch on the battle ground and will make you cry out tears of pain in training." Yusuke warned him, Sesshoumaru just quirked his eyebrow.

"Hmm, I'm somewhat surprised, I thought that Inuyasha would have—"

"Kagome!" She looked up to see a flash of red pull her in for a hug, Kikyou stood smiling close behind.

"Hey, how have you two been?"

"We've been great, we have someone we want you to meet." Kikyou said, a little girl stuck her head out from behind Kikyou's leg.

"How gorgeous." The little girl had white hair to her shoulder with black tips and amber eyes. Black dog ears at the top of her head.

"Her name is Izayou. We have all had kids, well, aside from Sesshoumaru. He hasn't seemed to of found a mate yet." Inuyasha said in a gloating manner.

"Hey mutt face, what took you so long? I expected you to at least be the third one here." Inuyasha went rigid before growling.

"Izayou had to finish eating...damn flea bag."

'I see, so that would be the mutt face.'

'_Hmm, he seems familiar.' _Kurama heard Youko say.

'How so?'

'_I'm not sure.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Hiei sat in the tree when he heard a couple girls talking. He had left Genkai's to get away from Chuu's constant drunk blabbering. Now he was now in the god tree. He half ignored, half listened to the three gossips.

"—she has to stay in bed again?"

"Poor Hojo."

"Maybe this is her way of turning him down."

"What's Taiyoukaitis, I've never heard of that disease."

"Me neither. I hope she'll be alright."

"I wonder if Kagome is really sick."

Hiei looked down at the name of his little sister. Three girls stood there, all wearing the same school outfit and all with black hair.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"_I feel like were being watched." _One of them whispered.

"_Hmm, me too." _They looked around and suddenly Hiei was forced to cover his ears as the three spotted his red eyes watching them from the tree. He jumped from the tree, glaring at the three, his hand already on his blade.

"Be silent you annoying humans." They stopped screaming and stared at him.

"Humans?"

"What's that make you?"

"Superior."

"Hehe, he's so short." Hiei popped his sword a bit from the sheath, just enough to see the silver of his blade. His brow was slightly twitching in irritation.

"But he's cute."

"He has a demonic look about him though."

"Maybe he's a killer." Hiei let out an annoyed sigh before pushing the blade back into his sheath.

"Hn." He jumped back into the tree and attempted to ignore them.

"**HEY!"** Shivers ran down his spine as the three yelled at him.

"What?" He seethed.

"What's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"Why did you say humans?"

"Why is your hair standing up like that?"

"Where is Kagome?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"..." He glared at the well.

'Damn it to hell. Why did you have to have such annoying friends Kagome?'

"**HEY!" **He jumped out of the tree and held his sword to one of the girl's throats.

"Cease that annoying screeching before I put this sword to good use and end your pathetic life." She shook slightly before nodding her head.

"Who are you?"

"...Hiei." He placed his blade back in it's sheath once more.

"Do you know Kagome?"

"She is my sister." There mouths hung open slightly.

"My turn, Who are you." He regretted the question when they gave a smirk.

"The name is Emi."

"I'm Yumi."

"Ayumi, that's me."

"Though we are more commonly known as the E.Y.A since were always together." Eri said.

"...you three are idiots."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was sitting in the hut that had formally belonged to Kaede. Genkai was sitting with Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Kikyou. Sango was with her, Kurama, Shippou, Ayame, Shishi, Suzuki and Souta. InuYasha had Izayou and was with Miroku, Jin, Touya and Kuwabara. Rinku was talking with Rin and Yusuke was hanging out with, to her surprise, and humor, Hiei, Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

"So, do you know anything about Naraku?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango looked away. A grim smile was sketched onto her features.

"He just vanished...right after you did."

Kagome looked down at the floor in front of her, thinking about what Sango said.

'Is it possible?'

"I'll be back." She said before walking out of the hut and passed Hiro and Umeko who were sparring each other. She hadn't noticed the two stop and curiously follow her, as well as a curious fox.

'_I don't remember red, I know she seems familiar. I knew that when I held her in my arms at her shrine.'_

'You will think of it. I just hope it wasn't anything bad.' Kurama watched the two kids stop behind a bush and did the same in the tree above them. Kagome pulled out her compact and called someone.

"_Hn." _

'_It's our toy.' _Kurama smiled, his eyes closed with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Ni-San, I have a job for you."

'A job?'

'_Like Hiei would do anything he was told to without a fight.'_

"_What?"_

'_But then I've been wrong before.'_

"I want you to do some...research. See if it's possible that Naraku found his way to my world, three years ago."

"_I'll see if Koenma has anything first before I go digging in trashcans for information."_

"Eh...that's a unique way to put it."

"_Your friends here are making me dumber by the minute."_

"Oh, Emi, Yumi and Ayumi?"

"_Yes, enlighten me, how did a girl like you manage to become friends with the 'E.Y.A' girls."_

"It was before I traveled through time, they are somewhat annoying, but they mean well."

"_I almost killed one of them."_

"...Hehe. Let's try not to do that."

"_Hn, I will go look around, see if I can find any Demon spider hanyou's with eerie red eyes." _She laughed before hanging up. She turned to head back when she was suddenly swept off her feet. She stared at the tree's that were passing by her at a fast speed. Suddenly she realized what was happening and went to let out an ear piercing scream when everything went black.

Kurama, Umeko and Hiro came out of their hiding places. Kurama couldn't tell where he went.

"Damn it. You two, lets go, I need to get a small group of people to come with me."

The three headed back to the hut, upon arriving the kids interrupted Kurama before he could speak.

"AUNT KAGOME'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Everyone froze and turned to the three. Kurama let out a sigh of frustration.

'_That seemed oddly familiar. AH I REMEMBER.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. Satin sheets adorned the make shift bed she lay on, in truth, it felt like an overgrown satin covered pillow that was fluffed with goose feathers. Against the wall were many unique and expensive looking weapons, mounds of gold, silver and different sizes of precious jewels littered the ground around her and other priceless objects surrounded her. But only one caught her eye.

Her hand moved to the statue, it was that of a fox, a white fox with one gold eye and one green, five tails flared around its body.

"So you're awake." She jumped, turning around her blue eyes met amber gold.

**-x-x-x-**

'Well, what do you remember?'

'_Uh, Heh, it might have been me that swept her off her feet. But there is something else, what is it?'_

"Shit."

"What's wrong Kurama?"

"Youko kidnapped her." Yusuke stared at him before laughing.

"Wait, Youko Kurama?" The two turned to face a teary eyed Sango. She placed Umeko whom she had been holding down before running into a home further away from the hut. A few minutes later she came out in her slayer outfit. A fire neko stood in its full form next to her.

"I suspect Yusuke, Kuwabara and obviously Sango are going. Genkai, are you coming?"

"Yeah."

"The slowest one can ride Komei." Everyone turned to a flushing Kuwabara. Sango whistled and a black fire neko came running out in its true form. Kuwabara climbed on and five were off, Shishi following.

"You're coming to Shishi?" Yusuke asked.

"Would you leave Genkai if she was kidnapped?"

"Heh, the old hag would bitch my ear off if I did."

"She is my sensei. I will be there to help." Kurama hadn't been listening. Youko had gone off taking to himself, which in essence meant he was talking to Kurama who was just ignoring him.

'_I'm missing something, I remember kidnapping her, I even got a few kisses in—'_

'YOUKO! QUIET.'

**-x-x-x-**

Miroku watched as Hiei and Sesshoumaru assured those around them that clung to them that they would be back before taking off in the same direction.

**-x-x-x-**

Kurama cam up to the spot Youko told them about, it was surrounded by greenery. Without another word Sango charged in, slaughtering the unsuspecting demon thieves. Yusuke and Kuwabara joined in with Kurama heading off to the cave that he knew Youko would have resided in.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had her back to the wall. Youko stood before her, one hand holding hers above her head. She struggled against him trying to get of his strong hold. In a swift movement though he captured her lips in a lustful kiss, in shock she stopped moving. He moved his lips to her neck and licked at the moon-kissed skin. Then in a quick decision, she brought her knee forward at striking speed and almost inhuman force. Youko had been grazing his fangs across her skin when she did, his eyes bugged and he bit down on her causing a small gasp of surprise and cry of pain to escape her lips.

Youko removed his fangs and they both slid to the floor. Kagome holding the punctured skin that now held bite marks, blood still pouring from the wound. Youko was on the floor in front of her holding his...well...his. He was holding a cry of pain in.

Suddenly the door flew open and shut.

"Kuronue, what's wrong." He wheezed out. If this was any other time Kuronue would have been laughing his ass off at his friend's pain.

"Were under attack, Yomi was already killed, their here for the girl."

"How hard is it to kill a couple demons and humans?"

"Among them is Sesshoumaru and...Hiei. Also someone who wields the rose whip."

Youko looked up at that and didn't seem to notice Kagome stand up.

The door opened again and Kagome smiled.

"Kurama." She ran to the boy with red hair, Youko frowned at the name she used.

"Kagome lets go."

He pulled her out of the room as Sango entered. The next thing the two saw was Youko running with Kuronue and Sango hot on his trail, both for different reasons.

**-x-x-x-**

Hiei had received three files, and by receive I mean, he threatened Botan to give them to him or she would be introduced to the end of his blade.

Only one name caught his attention.

"Onigumo," He took off in the direction of the shrine, Kagome would be back in two weeks. Hopefully Onigumo wont no this is her era.

**-x-x-x-**

Everyone was sitting around a campfire when Youko and Kuronue came running up to Kagome.

"Stop the slayer." She raised an eyebrow.

"I would listen why?"

"Because if I die, you do too. I accidently marked you as my mate. We have the same life span." Her heart stopped for a second. Sango came running in with her Harikotsu and was about to swing.

"SANGO, Stop." Kurama who held Kagome could feel her shaking in his lap.

"She isn't just yours." Kurama said. Everyone turned to him except Kagome who was rubbing her temples where a headache was starting to form.

"Is that so. How do you figure?"

"She was mine first."

"Liar, she was still innocent and unclaimed when I marked her."

"Exactly."

"I'm lost." Kuronue said.

"Me too." Kuwabara spoke.

Kurama closed his eyes and everyone who didn't know about him having Youko's spirit gasped, including Youko.

"Hey Youko," Yusuke called.

"**Hm?" **They both answered. Yusuke burst out laughing with a few others.

"Sorry, have you ever imagined having a threesome with yourself and a female?" Kagome turned bright red and her body went stiff.

"Not with myself, but I have had a couple threesome's with Kuronue and other females." Kuronue's eyes widened.

"Oh shit, you are him...er, you? Who is my leader? I mean, if I work for one and not the other I would be betraying you, or him, uhg...MY HEAD HURTS."

"That's simple, I'm stronger, it would be me. I've had more years to train then my past self Youko."

-sigh-

Kagome stood up and walked over to her grandmother where she laid her head on her lap and fell asleep. Genkai ran her hand through Kagome's hair and then a light blue glow surrounded her and Genkai stopped. Everyone stared wide eyed as Kagome started to change.

No one said a word, afraid that whatever was happening would stop, suddenly the light faded away. Nothing changed about her, then suddenly—

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: ...hehe**

**Envy: What do you want me to do about it, stop glaring at the screen, if you want to know what happens Review.**

**Me: I'm going to tell you all about the stories I have on my page, the old and the new.**

**Kisshu's Kitty**  
After Pudding is hurt in battle because Ichigo couldn't help her, the teams starts to give her the cold shoulder. Ichigo decides it would be best if she stayed as a cat for the rest of her life. But what happens when Kisshu finds Kitty Ichigo?  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Fiction Rated: M - English - General/Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 24687 - Reviews: 101 - Updated: 8-20-08 - Published: 6-1-07

**Lady Strike**  
InuYasha/Gundam Seed X-over. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era.552 years later she's in her time, living all those years she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community. Full Summary Inside. R&R  
Gundam Seed - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 18 - Words: 58804 - Reviews: 67 - Updated: 8-20-08 - Published: 2-23-08

**Letters of Misfortune**  
Koenma calls his Spirit Detectives in for a mission and on short notice decides that his little sister Kagome will go with them. Mission: Protect Hogwarts Students, Beware the Black Crow. R&R InuYasha/Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho Hiei/Kagome IY/HP/YYH  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3475 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 9-10-08 - Published: 9-10-08

**Love Me**  
YYHIY KurKag Kurama has never had any problem finding a girlfriend, but what about finding love. More or Less, what happens when love stumbles in front of his car bleeding? When he saves a girl from dying, good things and bad start to come into play. R&R  
Yu Yu Hakusho - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 9 - Words: 17583 - Reviews: 23 - Updated: 8-20-08 - Published: 1-26-08

**Loving a Murderer**  
Kagome completes the Jewel. The only ones still alive are Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru. After thinking about it she leaves the past for good but there's a problem, she isn't pure miko since now she has demon blood, the well reacts...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Spiritual - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6161 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 8-31-08 - Published: 8-22-08

**One More Try**  
Strung into a world of alchemy, what does Kagome do when she is nothing more then a shadow of her previous self? Will fellow roommates Envy and Wrath be able to bring her out of the shadows and back into the light, without Dante noticing? Kagome/Envy IY/FMA R&R  
Full metal Alchemist - Fiction Rated: M - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1732 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 9-11-08 - Published: 9-11-08

**Playing With Fire: CHAINED**  
After the finale battle against Naraku Kagome and Kilala are thrown to her time, but not her home, it would seem the Jewel has other plans. Due to blood loss Kagome passes out only to be found by none other then Hao Asakura and Opacho. Full Summary Inside IYS  
Shaman King - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Spiritual - Chapters: 4 - Words: 12699 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 9-8-08 - Published: 7-19-08

**Prisoners of the Four Saint Beast**  
Kagome & Sango are saved by Suzaku only to be trapped in Maze Castle, Kagome & Sango both make a wish on the Jewel, to forever be its protectors. 500 years later, after many fail four pass the first test for what Kagome & Sango believe will be the last time.  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6671 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 8-28-08 - Published: 8-19-08

**Silence Speaks**  
Kagome was raped at the age of 9 then again at 12, scared into silence she can no longer find the words to speak. One night at work she witnesses a murder, Koenma sends his SD's to investigate what he believes is a D.B.D case...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, PLEASE REVIEW  
Yu Yu Hakusho - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2819 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 8-23-08 - Published: 8-23-08

**Stray Child**  
YYHIY Story starts with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. An accident takes Kagome from Yusuke and Keiko at age 8. Enma strikes a deal with Kagome jumping at the chance to live again. However, like all contracts not everything is perfect. Full Summary Inside  
Yu Yu Hakusho - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 45424 - Reviews: 69 - Updated: 8-20-08 - Published: 2-12-08

**THE GOD BOOK**  
Six years in a Mental Institution can make anyone go mad. Haruhi and Hunny have been in there for exactly that long. Finally free from the chains of Insanity. Can they survive something even crazier, School? And everyone seems to want Haruhi. R&R  
Ouran High School Host Club - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 21 - Words: 35732 - Reviews: 37 - Updated: 9-11-08 - Published: 5-31-07

**The Devil Who Tamed Her**  
A beautiful but ruthless gossip meets her match in a dashing rake who sets out to change her wicked ways. KagomexSesshoumaru read and review.  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 10 - Words: 13779 - Reviews: 27 - Updated: 8-20-08 - Published: 9-6-07

**The Goddess Guardians**  
Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo, Goddesses sent to Earth to watch over three seventeen year old boys. Easy right? Wrong, someone has it out for the boys. What happens when immortality falls in love with mortality? Hate, Love, Action, and... A Dancing Banana? R&R  
Card Captor Sakura - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 15 - Words: 30967 - Reviews: 73 - Updated: 9-6-08 - Published: 11-30-07


	11. Demonic Miko and A mystery duo?

Love Me

**Love Me!**

**Written by: JadeFoxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! SEE FIRST CHAPTER!!**

**Flashback**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Youko'_

'**Hiei'**

**Scene Change**

**Demonic Miko and...A mystery duo?**

Suddenly Kagome was incased in a white glow, her black hair growing to her hips, a black tail grew and wrapped itself around its host, white locks trailed in alternate places of both her tail and hair and her body filled out just a bit more. Claws elongated and her ears pointed now like Youko's, only black with white tips. Genkai took hold of her hair, black and white held in her trembling hands.

"Whoa." Kouga looked at her from afar, Ayame in his lap starring too.

"M-mama?" Shippou stared at the beautiful sleeping Kitsune in his great grandmothers' lap.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Well, that was weird." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, you seem to forget your demonic form. It was weird when you changed too."

"Yeah...but I didn't have a glowy thing happen to me." He said stubbornly.

-Sigh-

"Hm," Youko walked up to her and picked her up, ignoring the looks and silent threats. He walked over to Kuronue and sat himself in the tree just above him, Kagome quietly sleeping in his lap. Kurama kept watch of him for awhile before sleep took him. Sesshoumaru, Hiei and Shishi hadn't slept an ounce.

The next morning they watched as she awoke and looked down from her spot. Their hands went up to their ears as the counted.

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Youko fell out of the tree and took her with him, she fell on top of him. Her hands went to her ears as she cried quietly, her ears ringing.

"DAMN, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED." Yusuke asked as he looked around.

"I would like to know that too." Youko asked.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the ground and woke up with him and in a tree." She said pointing at Youko who was rubbing his head.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Keiko asked, Yukina placed a hand to Kagome's head and helped the pain disperse.

"I feel weird."

"Well, I would too if I turned into a fox over night." Everyone turned a glare on Kuwabara who backed away slightly.

"A-a fox." She looked at her hands, clean sharp claws were neatly placed on her hands.

"Wha-" She ran off towards a riverbank and stared at her reflection. Kurama had followed with Shippou behind him and Youko above him. When they arrived she was petting her tail.

"I wonder what brother will say, or mom. Grandpa might try to exercise me." It was silent for a minute before Kurama came up behind her and took her in his arms. She leaned back and placed her hands on his arms.

"Beautiful, that's what they will think. You are just the same and just as beautiful as you were as a human, only now, your mine." He turned her around slowly and stared into her eyes, the same sapphire blue when he met her first, and the same fire.

Youko watched their interaction and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Kurama leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, ignoring Youko (in his mind) who couldn't seem to shut up at the moment. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and got braver, flicking his tongue against her bottom lip, she granted entrance and let him explore her caverns as they wrestled in dominance.

When she pulled away he picked her up bridal style and held her tightly before taking off in an anonymous direction.

Her arms wrapped around his neck so that she had something to hold onto.

When he stopped running they were in a clearing surrounded by flowers and trees. He placed her feet on the ground and watched her. She kept her eyes firmly on her feet, avoiding his eyes.

"Kurama, have you ever...well, fallen in love?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, I know many have claimed to have fallen in love with me, and just as well, I don't think I've ever felt that emotion in the way your thinking, I know I love my family, though." He took her hands in his and pulled her closer to him. "I have to wonder if it feels something like, this."

"Like...this?" A light blush appeared across her cheeks. He smiled before kissing her once again, her eyes closed as she felt her self descending towards the ground, opening them only when her back met solid ground.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I just held you?" Kagome smiled before nodding. He sat up and lifted her into his lap, leaning against the trunk of a tree he couldn't help but smirk as he heard both Youko's cursing, Kagome didn't seem to notice as her head rested against his chest.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hn..."

"Agreed..."

"Oh, will you two grow up!" Sango said from her position behind Hiei and Sesshoumaru who looked as if they were ready to kill Kurama.

"Yeah, he won't do anything with Youko watching anyways." Touya said as he leaned against Jin who was surprisingly on the ground rather then in the air.

"Heh, I wouldn't be so sure. He may not right now, but considering the fact that Youko is within him, it would be futile to escape the fox." Suzaku said as he and Shishi took to sparing, sweat running down his brow as he dodged a punch.

"This is still too weird. Why are we following and spying on them?" Kuwabara asked he played with Kilala and Komei. Saiai lay content in Hiei's lap, it didn't seem to mater if it was Hiei from the past or future, Saiai just liked Hiei.

Sesshoumaru just glowered at the man holding his little sister. He turned away and looked at the monkey, er...orange haired human.

"This Sesshoumaru does _not _spy. We are merely observing."

"Observing what, Kurama feeling up your sister? Nice." Keiko hit Yusuke upside the head which was shortly followed by a leg sweep causing him to fall on his back by Genkai who stood as if nothing happened. Kuwabara fell onto his side laughing as Yusuke let out a stream of curses.

Inuyasha was sitting against another tree with Izayou in his lap, Kikyou was talking to Shizuru who would still a glance every few minutes at Sesshoumaru who hadn't noticed and was smirking for no reason other then that he could or he did notice, just didn't say anything.

"Ah, leave the wee kiddies be. They are young and obviously have the floaty feeling of a cloud when with the other, yes?" Touya laughed softly as everyone turned to Jin who merely flapped his ears in happiness.

"Uh, yeah, what he said, with the feeling a cloud and floating speech." Kuwabara said.

With help from Genkai, Botan, Shizuru and Keiko, Sango managed to scare everyone back to the hut. Kikyou and Ayame had already taken the kids back with Jin and Touya in tow. Izayou had down right refused to let go of Jin, who inevitably dragged Touya with him as he followed Kikyou, Yusuke and Rinku laughed at him as expected.

When they arrived back at the hut it was already late, the sun had set and the stars were in the sky high above them.

By the time Youko arrived, Kuronue was already fast asleep. Rinku and Rin had fallen asleep in a corner next to Genkai. The others seemed to be scattered around aimlessly. Hiei was in the tree outside, Sesshoumaru beneath it, both asleep. He turned towards the door when he heard a small whimper. Turning back he saw the fox kit lying against Yukina. He swiftly moved over to the kit as if by instinct and gently picked him up.

Yukina awoke to the movement but fell back to sleep quickly after. Youko turned to leave again but was surprised to find someone else outside besides the obviously missing love bird's that just so happened to be _his_ mate and _his _future self, yet _he_ wasn't there. He walked out and saw that the girl with light brown hair was still up and was producing a strange smoke from a stick of some sort.

He walked past her and sat in a tree near the other demons as he listened to the kits breathing, a soothing sound he never thought he'd enjoy. Within minutes the sound put him to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

Shizuru stared at the fox youkai that she had seen at the dark tournament once before, a small smile on her face as she stared at the sight.

"Kagome will like this. Possibly Kurama too, I'm not sure really how that relationship works though." She said out loud to herself, not really expecting anyone to hear her, or at least...not answer.

"Kurama of the future will most likely be used to the soul inhabiting his body, however, sharing his mate will be something that neither he nor Youko will enjoy." Shizuru turned around in surprise only to see two demon's asleep.

"Was I imagining that?"

"No," She watched as Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. "It was this Sesshoumaru that spoke to you." She nodded speechlessly before the initial shock wore off and she took out another cigarette. She noticed him sending a death glare at the source of arsenic filled smoke that filled the air around him. Letting out a sigh she put the cigarette out before putting it back into her now empty carton and putting that back in her pocket.

"What tasteless object has the humans created in your time? Something that poisons the air, destroys the bodies of beautiful women no doubt, and smells terrible." She smirked before sitting on the other side of the tree.

"Pretty much, we humans aren't too creative. We just can't seem to make anything useful. Like the rocket that we made so that we could travel through space and to the moon or the medicines for cures that are incurable in this time. Yeah, we humans are tasteless in our creations." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, just gave a barely visible smirk.

Shizuru fell asleep against the tree, soon followed by Sesshoumaru. By the next morning Kagome and Kurama were back, though no one knew when they got back, only that they had been acting strange since they got there. Youko had been glaring at the two non stop for what the others believed was jealousy. Kuwabara and Shizuru had steered clear from them too. Hiei had disappeared soon after he woke up and saw them and Sesshoumaru, Souta and Genkai hadn't taken their eyes off of them.

"Grandma?"

"Hm?"

"Who are they?" Souta asked, pointing at Kurama and Kagome.

"I don't know, but were going to find out."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Mwahaha It's not as long as usual. In fact, it's really short. Sorry, my internet is acting screwy. I will upload another chapter after I upload a few of my other stories.**

**Envy: Here are the stories, no, she isn't uploading all of them.**

**Behind the Waterfall: **Guardians of the Gates  
Kagome and her brother move out of the house and to Tokyo due to a curse that was placed on their family and passed onto them. Tossed into the world of music and singing they come across some colorful characters, old and new. Gravi/Inu Gravitation/InuYasha  
Gravitation - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3824 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 9-21-08 - Published: 9-21-08

**Bloody Tears  
**5 years old she lost everything but her baby brother to Oz. Taken in by a Dr. Tou she is trained to be an assassin and a pilot of her own Gundam Haniyasu-Hime. Now 14 she must fight along 5 15 year old boys and help defeat Oz. Gundam Wing/InuYasha Kagome/Duo R  
Gundam Wing/AC - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 2 - Words: 7005 - Reviews: 8 - Updated: 9-23-08 - Published: 9-23-08

**Kisshu's Kitty**  
After Pudding is hurt in battle because Ichigo couldn't help her, the teams starts to give her the cold shoulder. Ichigo decides it would be best if she stayed as a cat for the rest of her life. But what happens when Kisshu finds Kitty Ichigo?  
Tokyo Mew Mew - Fiction Rated: M - English - General/Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 24687 - Reviews: 101 - Updated: 8-20-08 - Published: 6-1-07

**Lady Strike**  
InuYasha/Gundam Seed X-over. Kagome is a coordinator but after her adventurers with InuYasha she stayed in the Feudal Era.552 years later she's in her time, living all those years she's made a name for herself in the ZAFT community. Full Summary Inside. R&R  
Gundam Seed - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 18 - Words: 58804 - Reviews: 67 - Updated: 8-20-08 - Published: 2-23-08

**Letters of Misfortune**  
Koenma calls his Spirit Detectives in for a mission and on short notice decides that his little sister Kagome will go with them. Mission: Protect Hogwarts Students, Beware the Black Crow. R&R InuYasha/Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho Hiei/Kagome IY/HP/YYH  
Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3475 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 9-10-08 - Published: 9-10-08

**Love Me**  
YYHIY KurKag Kurama has never had any problem finding a girlfriend, but what about finding love. More or Less, what happens when love stumbles in front of his car bleeding? When he saves a girl from dying, good things and bad start to come into play. R&R  
Yu Yu Hakusho - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 9 - Words: 17583 - Reviews: 23 - Updated: 8-20-08 - Published: 1-26-08

**Loving a Murderer**  
Kagome completes the Jewel. The only ones still alive are Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru. After thinking about it she leaves the past for good but there's a problem, she isn't pure miko since now she has demon blood, the well reacts...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE  
Naruto - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Spiritual - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6161 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 8-31-08 - Published: 8-22-08

**One More Try**  
Strung into a world of alchemy, what does Kagome do when she is nothing more then a shadow of her previous self? Will fellow roommates Envy and Wrath be able to bring her out of the shadows and back into the light, without Dante noticing? Kagome/Envy IY/FMA R&R  
Full metal Alchemist - Fiction Rated: M - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1732 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 9-11-08 - Published: 9-11-08

**Playing With Fire: CHAINED**  
After the finale battle against Naraku Kagome and Kilala are thrown to her time, but not her home, it would seem the Jewel has other plans. Due to blood loss Kagome passes out only to be found by none other then Hao Asakura and Opacho. Full Summary Inside IYS  
Shaman King - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Spiritual - Chapters: 4 - Words: 12699 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 9-8-08 - Published: 7-19-08

**Prisoners of the Four Saint Beast**  
Kagome & Sango are saved by Suzaku only to be trapped in Maze Castle, Kagome & Sango both make a wish on the Jewel, to forever be its protectors. 500 years later, after many fail four pass the first test for what Kagome & Sango believe will be the last time.  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6671 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 8-28-08 - Published: 8-19-08

**Silence Speaks**  
Kagome was raped at the age of 9 then again at 12, scared into silence she can no longer find the words to speak. One night at work she witnesses a murder, Koenma sends his SD's to investigate what he believes is a D.B.D case...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, PLEASE REVIEW  
Yu Yu Hakusho - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2819 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 8-23-08 - Published: 8-23-08

**Stray Child**  
YYHIY Story starts with Kagome, Yusuke, and Keiko in Kindergarten. An accident takes Kagome from Yusuke and Keiko at age 8. Enma strikes a deal with Kagome jumping at the chance to live again. However, like all contracts not everything is perfect. Full Summary Inside  
Yu Yu Hakusho - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 45424 - Reviews: 69 - Updated: 8-20-08 - Published: 2-12-08

**THE GOD BOOK**  
Six years in a Mental Institution can make anyone go mad. Haruhi and Hunny have been in there for exactly that long. Finally free from the chains of Insanity. Can they survive something even crazier, School? And everyone seems to want Haruhi. R&R  
Ouran High School Host Club - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 21 - Words: 35732 - Reviews: 37 - Updated: 9-11-08 - Published: 5-31-07

**The Devil Who Tamed Her**  
A beautiful but ruthless gossip meets her match in a dashing rake who sets out to change her wicked ways. KagomexSesshoumaru read and review.  
Inuyasha - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 10 - Words: 13779 - Reviews: 27 - Updated: 8-20-08 - Published: 9-6-07

**The Goddess Guardians**  
Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo, Goddesses sent to Earth to watch over three seventeen year old boys. Easy right? Wrong, someone has it out for the boys. What happens when immortality falls in love with mortality? Hate, Love, Action, and... A Dancing Banana? R&R  
Card Captor Sakura - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 15 - Words: 30967 - Reviews: 73 - Updated: 9-6-08 - Published: 11-30-07


	12. Imprisoned: No Way Out?

**Love Me!**

**Written by: JadeFoxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! SEE FIRST CHAPTER!!**

**Flashback**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Youko'_

'**Hiei'**

**Scene Change**

**Imprisoned: No Way Out?**

Blue steely eyes fluttered open as they stared around at there surroundings, another being was next to her, stone walls circled them in the room the two figures laid in.

"Where are we? Kurama...Kurama wake up." She watched as he moved a bit only to hear the sound of chains against the floor.

"What? No!" She tried to move, pulling away from the wall and falling forward onto the stone cold floor.

"Kagome...are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I am."

"Good, what happened?"

"I, uh, I don't...remember. We were sitting by the springs when...something caught us off guard from behind. I didn't see who or what though."

"Me neither. We need to find a way out of...wherever we are." He noticed the chains wrapped almost unbearably tight around his wrists and using a trick that he had used a while back in the dark tournament, he aloud his rose whip to grow and wrap around his hair, moving slightly and getting rid of the chains around his wrists.

"How do we get out of here?" Kagome asked as Kurama cut the chains from her wrists and pulled her gently to her feet. The two looked around, no windows, no doors, no entrance or exit whatsoever.

"If we want out I suppose the first step will be to figure out how we got _in_." Kurama answered in an sharp tone, his eyes looking over every inch of the stone room, assessing every detail and marking every nick and cranny in a file in the back of his mind.

"I don't think it's possible to figure out how we got in if we weren't even awake when it happened."

"Good point." His eyes wandered over the walls once more before he sighed and turned to face the smiling Kagome.

"It could be a lot worse Kurama."

"Yeah..."

**-x-x-x-**

Genkai made her way over to the two 'guests' and stared them dead in the eyes.

"Y-yes Genkai?" The others turned and looked as the elder woman confronted the look-a-likes of their friends. Youko sat in the tree above them, stil glaring at the beings below.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi. You know that. Why are you acting so odd?" The girl said, sweat starting to form on her brows.

"You are not my granddaughter. Her aura is light pink, where yours is a foul black and green mix, nothing like Kagome's." The girl took a surprised step back before smirking and laughing coldly.

"I hadn't expected for you to be related to the little bitch. Oh well, it matters not. In the end...we will still get what we want. Haven't you wondered where Kagome and Kurama are, if not here?" The girl asked as her form changed and morphed before them. The guy next to them doing the same. Genkai's eyes narrowed at her words, wanting nothing more then to wring the girls neck. She watched as her hair turned to a light green color, her bangs falling to her shoulders and the rest falling to her hips in silky waves and curls. Her eyes changing from Kagome' steal blue to her smokey grey. Her skin lightening to a light pale porceline tone, her ears showed that she was of the water nymph variety. The young man next to her smirked at her comment, his own hair changing from Kurama's long beautiful red locks to short messy black lock that ended just past his elf like ears. His once green eyes turning into a silvery blue, skin paling much like the girl's.

"If your done with the morph show, do you think you could tell us who the hell you are?" Genkai asked impatiently. Sesshoumaru came to stand next to them, his cold molten orbs staring daggers into the now stiff forms of the two impostors.

"Uh, yes, of course. My name is Minori and his name is Minoru. We are supporters of the lord Naraku."

"Naraku! Where is he?!?!" Sango asked harshly.

"Uh, well, we're not entirely sure." Minori said as she played with a strand of her light green hair.

"...your supporters and you don't even know where the hell this guy is?" Yusuke asked.

"We thought that if we caught the time traveller and her protector that he'd come out and try to kill them." Minoru said as he leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"I think you got the wrong protector." Miroku told them with a sly smile.

"...wrong protector?" The girl frowned,

"Yes, that was a couple years ago, now she has a new protector, the one you took. The one that Naraku wants dead...is right behind you." The two turned and their eyes widened at the sight of a pissed off hanyou.

"Oh dear. Minoru, what now?" Minori turned to face her partner who was still smirking.

"Simple. We still hold the upper hand in this. We have their precious Kagome and Kurama. They hurt or kill us and they'll never see them again." She nodded.

"That's right." Shishi was seething at this point.

"Calm down Shishi." Suzuki took him in his arms and pulled him away. The two looked between each other and gave a nod. They took the others hand and a glow emmited from between them.

"If you can find them..."

"...you can have them." Minori finished Minoru's sentence for him before the two started to glow brighter.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?!?" InuYasha shouted as he pulled his blade from it's sheath and tried to strike them just as they vanished from the clearing.

"Damn it!" Yusuke glared at the spot and noticed that throughout the entire confrontation Souta had been silent.

**-x-x-x-**

Hiei moved through the trees as he searched for his adoptive sister. He had lost her once already, he wouldn't lose her again.

"Where are you Kagome..." He knew these woods like the back of his hand and yet...it didn't matter if he didn't know where to start.

"HIEI!" He paused and turned to see Youko and Kuronue running after him.

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me. We were partners once before, now_—_"

"Now we are not. I am no longer like the Hiei you once knew."

"You don't enjoy a good kill, fight or thrill. You don't enjoy the adrenalin rush of almost getting caught and barely making it out of a heist alive? You don't still hide your emotions behind a cold facade or somewhat evil mask? You don't still wear a black cloak, black pants, black boots a white bandanna and have a dragon tattoo on your right arm and a Jagan eye on your forehead?" Hiei glared over his shoulder at the smirking silver/white haired fox demon that had decided to follow him. Kuronue just smirked and continued t an even pace next to the two.

"What is your point Youko...or do I want to know?" Hiei asked as he continued jumping branch to branch.

"I want to find my mate."

"She's _not_ your mate!"

"Maybe not on purpose but she is none the less. I need your help to find her and I'm sure you could use some help too."

"We could help you, come on Hiei, don't you miss us?" Hiei raised a brow and glance back at Kuronue.

"Not even close!"

"None the less, let us help." He said nothing, glancing at Youko from the corner of his eye as he continued farther into the depths of the woods.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: It's short, I know.**

**Vegeta: Unless you have read the first chapter of WeaknessDevil-Babe-911's newest fanfic Crossover, you wouldn't know that both Jakotsu and Envy are taking a Vacation.**

**Bulma: ... T.T**

**Me: Lol, she's mad because she isn't the one that ends up with Vegeta. Please check it out. I'm sure a lot of you will like it. Or, at least I hope you will.**

**Goku: READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!!! :D**

**Kagome: ... He's so adorable. O_O**

**Vegeta: Damn it woman, he isn't supposed to be _adorable, _he's supposed to be a Saiyan Warrior!**

**Me: Ignore them, please R&R.**


	13. TITLE GAME

**ALRIGHT GUY'S, GIRL'S AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN!!!**

We...are going to play a little game called...**PICK A TITLE!!!** In which, you will pick a title from the list below and send it to me in a Review, No Review...No Updates!

This is how it works. I will have a rather large list that you will pick a title from...**ONE** title!

Then you will send it to me in a review, one most likely asking me what the hell you're doing this for. You won't need to. I'll tell you why.

Each title is a title of a story In-progress. Keep in mind that all of my stories revolve around my titles so choose wisely. Unlike the last pole for a story...I won't be telling you the...Genre...Anime(s)...Rating...Couples...or Summary, Just the Title.

The one with the most votes...is the one I write next...and I will continue writing by most to least votes.

You can only vote once, mind you!

Also, this is a vote between all Reviewers on all Stories!!!

Let's remember one thing when reading all of this...No...Votes...No...Updates...

Let the Voting...**BEGIN!!!**

1.) Untouched

2.) With Friends like These...

3.) Sands of Time

4.) World of Women

5.) That Don't Impress Me Much!

6.) Self Inflicted

7.) Stealing Kisses

8.) The Chronicle's of Life!

9.) Beautiful Disaster!

10.) Stay Alive

**10 CHOICES, 10 POSSIBLE OUTCOMES FOR THE FIRST TO BE WRITTEN, 10 TITLES TO THINK ABOUT...**

**YOU VOTES COUNT...**

**START...**

**NOW!!!**


	14. RESULTS

**ALRIGHT GUY'S, GIRL'S AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN!!!**

The voting is finished. Results and order is at the bottom. One day and this many Reviewers plus some from my She to He update. I'm really happy, though...Loretta-Chan, allow me to apologize in advanced...I sent it to all of my stories...again...hehe.

1.) Untouched – 14

2.) With Friends like These... – 5

3.) Sands of Time – 13

4.) World of Women – 3

5.) That Don't Impress Me Much! – 2

6.) Self Inflicted – 8

7.) Stealing Kisses – 9

8.) The Chronicle's of Life! – 4

9.) Beautiful Disaster! – 11

10.) Stay Alive – 10

**10 CHOICES, 10 POSSIBLE OUTCOMES FOR THE FIRST TO BE WRITTEN, 10 TITLES TO THINK ABOUT...**

**THE WINNER IS... 1.) UNTOUCHED!!!**

**Then we will continue with**

3.) Sands of Time – 13

9.) Beautiful Disaster! – 11

10.) Stay Alive – 10

7.) Stealing Kisses – 9

6.) Self Inflicted – 8

2.) With Friends like These... – 5

8.) The Chronicle's of Life! – 4

4.) World of Women – 3

5.) That Don't Impress Me Much! – 2


End file.
